


Dear Lover

by red4leader



Category: Dear Wolves
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dear Wolves rp, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Original Character(s), Professors, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wolf Amino, canines turned human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: Just a little fanfic for an rp on Wolf Amino called Dear Wolves. Glaciesky is an oc owned by Umbrestride(he has an Instagram! Check out his art, same name). Doriman is my own oc in the rp.Student Doriman is trying to work up the courage to let his professor, Glaciesky, know he’s attracted to him. Fluff ensues before some potential smut.Title is a wip
Relationships: Doriman/Glaciesky, Glaciesky/Lock, Glori - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the things he should have been focusing on in the soft-lit, peacefully silent room, Doriman was busy watching the one man he shouldn’t be looking at like this: Professor Glaciesky. The way his eyes gazed carefully at the papers laying on his desk in front of him, the way he wrote down little notes praising a good passage or explaining how it could be improved, the way he gently moved the paper to the side…  
Glaciesky was definitely older than the young man, but he wasn’t *ancient*. His age brought the wisdom and experience Doriman admired. It didn’t hinder his appearance, either, that was for sure.  
*What strength is he hiding under his little sweaters and skinny arms?* he wondered, feeling his eyes start to grow hooded at the thought. The professor must’ve felt their weight, because he looked up to instantly meet Dori’s gaze.  
Feeling a stirring in his gut, Doriman cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, dropping his eyes to his own stack of papers needing grades. The was *not* the time to be having dirty thoughts of his boss and professor.   
This was the first year Doriman was a TA for Glacies, already two months into the year, but his third year being in one of the man’s English classes. When Dori first sat down in the big university lecture room, he had no idea what he was going to college for. The moment he laid eyes on the dainty professor, he felt a flutter in his heart. He found a love for writing, stories new and old, because Glacies made it interesting and entertaining in his odd, eccentric ways. Dori also found a love for the professor, but remained as a friend, nothing more. He wished to be closer despite his nerves of confessing, and applied to be his TA the moment the spot opened.   
“Oh, are you getting tired, dear?” Glacies asked softly, setting his flower-tipped pen aside quietly. With a quick glance to the faintly ticking clock sitting atop his desk, Glacies raised his brows. “It does appear to be much later than expected! Why don’t you take those papers home to grade over the weekend instead, hmmm?” He tilted his head as a light smile grew across his face.  
Nodding, Doriman quickly collected his papers and slid them into his folder, which was then placed into his boring, black bag. He held it nonchalantly in front of his waist as he hurriedly waved farewell.  
“Oh! Before you go,” the other man stated and stood. He circled around the desk to lean against the edge Dori was near. “January is nearing its end; could you make a list of some love stories you enjoyed? We’ll be studying up on a few for Valentine’s day next month. I want to see which ones *you* like and pick through those.” He kept his eyes steady on the squirming boy, who just nodded again.  
“Alright. I’ll flip through some of the old books this week as a refresher,” Doriman answered, watching Glacies fold his nimble hands in front of his own lap. He felt his face warm along with the rest of his body as he cleared his throat again.  
“Good night, Professor,” he added finally, turning to head out the office door. It felt as if Glacies was following him with his all-knowing gaze, as if he knew what Doriman was hiding behind his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the many reasons Doriman never confessed his attraction to his professor was because of the... competition. In the middle of his second year enrolled in Glacies’ class, a man not that much older than Doriman had stepped into the doorway during one of the lectures. He waited there with a light smile and a bag in a hand. It took Glacies but a moment to spot him and beam as he walked over.   
“Goodness, Lock! Thank you, honey. So sweet to bring my lunch, dear!” the professor sighed as he leaned forward to peck the stranger on the forehead.   
Something dark churned within Doriman at the sight. Of course the professor was already spoken for — not that he was some damsel waiting for his knight. This “Lock” appeared every now and again after class, with either a fruity drink or a lunch bag in hand. How Dori wished to be the one bringing gifts...  
Maybe he could, though... Dori had seen Lock in passing during office hours at the beginning of the school year, yet, now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen the man since October. Perhaps he *could* bring gifts after all?  
After refreshing himself on some of the lovey stories of old, Doriman also thought back on the drinks Glacies would receive. Lock would mix it up each time, which meant some Glacies would drink throughout his lectures while others were left on his desk to be thrown out at the end.   
Keeping the colors of those Glacies actually drank, Doriman left extra early the following Monday before he needed to be in Glacies’ afternoon office hours. He walked about 20 minutes away from the college dorms to a little juice shop tucked between two bigger buildings. It took him a while to make the right decision, but eventually he decided on orange, strawberry, and banana juice with a hint of pineapple. The girl at the counter promised it was fresh and sweet. Perfect.   
Another twenty minutes later, Doriman was knocking at the office door, drink and hand and rosy cheeks from the cold, winter air. The professor’s welcoming gaze quickly turned to surprise as his eyes went from the chattering teeth to the brightly colored juice.  
“Doriman! What did you *do*? Quick, come, come, let’s warm you up!” The older man exclaimed, pulling Doriman into the office by the shoulder. He sat him down in a chair before pulling a throw blanket off a nearby stool, throwing it over Doriman’s shoulders.  
“I got you some juice,” Dori replied simply, setting the cup on the desk as his other hand tightened around the hem of the blanket. Glacies stared at him for a few moments before placing his hands on either side of Dori’s head.  
“You silly boy,” he murmured before bending over to plant a light peck atop his blue hair. Doriman’s cheeks warmed at the touch, glad it was hidden behind his already chilled blush. He watched closely as Glacies took a quick sip from the straw.  
“It’s delicious, thank you, Doriman,” Glacies added and walked over to his own chair. “Truly. All your efforts make it even *more* delightful…”  
They sat, staring at each other, in silence for several moments. It was Doriman who broke first.  
“So, the stories…” he mumbled awkwardly, pulling up his bag. His face was angled pointedly into his bag, making him miss the soft smile the professor gave as he took another, longer sip of his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rusty with smut s o r r y

Later, Doriman was in bed watching a show by Netflix on his laptop before it was time to sleep. He didn’t pay much attention to it, though, because his thoughts were too wrapped up in Glaciesky. The warmth of his soft hands on his cold cheeks, the pressure of his lips on the top of his head, the smell of him engrained into the blanket, which he let him take home to keep warm for the night. Even now, it was draped over his shoulders, intoxicating him with its scent.   
Without thinking, Dori set the laptop aside. He was only in boxers beneath it, making it easy to pull out his growing erection. He hissed at the contact, fingers a bit chilly, but continued on anyway and reached for the lotion he kept at his bedside. He lathered his hand up and went to work.  
This wasn’t the first time he’d thought of his professor during his “Dori time” but it was the first one where he was so deep in it. Previously, other thoughts would pass through, such as pretty girls on movies and shows or hot women of porn then something brief with Glacies to bring him over the edge.   
This time, though, was all about the older man.   
Dori pictured Glacies sitting between his legs with his hand pumping vigorously up and down Doriman’s cock. That gentle smile would be on his face as he stared at the boy with heavy eyes. Then he would lean forward to plant little kisses from Dori’s hairline, down his temple, then to the bolt of his jaw. He’d whisper praise and pet names and sweet nothings in his ear until-  
“Oh, fuck,” Doriman groaned in pleasure as he finally came. He was forced to open his eyes, ruining his mirage, as he felt the ropes of cum land on his stomach. He may have a blanket around his shoulders, but it didn’t mean he was going to wear a shirt.   
Blinking away the euphoria enough to function, Dori lazily reached over to pull some tissues out of their box, which rested beside the lotion. What? He was young...  
The next morning, he was lingering outside the lecture hall as he waited for the class before his to be released. One of his classmates, Chill, was beside him with his own friend group, talking about his latest lady conquest and how it was healthy to have sex all the time.  
“Like, any man would agree! Once you hit it, you just can’t quit it!” Chill declared as Doriman tried to ignore him. He felt the short man nudge him in the side with a pointy elbow. “Am I right, Doriman? You’d say so too, right?”  
Awkwardly, Doriman glanced down to Chill, then to the waiting faces of his friends, and shook his head lightly.   
“No, I...” he began hesitantly, only to be interrupted by a rather overdramatic gasp from Chill.   
“No way! You’re still a virgin!” he exclaimed loudly, making Doriman cringe. Dori knew there wasn’t anything *wrong* with being a virgin, but he didn’t need to say it like *that*...  
“Chill, are you picking on my dearest TA?” a voice Dori knew all too well came from behind him. The sound had him jumping, not just from surprise and mild embarrassment, but also because it sent a jolt down his spine right to his groin.   
“Oh, of COURSE not, Professor G,” Chill drawled innocently. His friends snickered quickly as they all filed into the classroom. Doriman glared at them as they passed, instantly losing any potential boner at the sound. He turned to follow after them, but froze when he noticed Glacies staring at him. He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly as Glacies raised a sharp brow at him.   
“Is he picking on you, Dori? I won’t have my lovely assistant afraid to come to class-“ he began, but Doriman was quick to speak.   
“No, I’m not afraid,” he snapped. Glacies blinked in surprise, but remained silent. Dori sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m not afraid. Chill’s just annoying, but I know he doesn’t have a mean bone in his tiny body. He’s fine.”  
With that, Glacies allowed him in with a nod. “Alright, Dori. I won’t allow anyone make me lose you,” he said quietly to Dori’s back as the boy made his way to his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting across from Glacies during office hours that night was a bit uncomfortable. At least, for Doriman it was. As usual, the professor looked as cool as a cucumber as he read through various textbooks. While he was searching for the perfect love stories, all Dori could think of was his fantasy he made the night before and adapt it to the scene in front of him.  
Instead of going straight for the action like in Dori’s room, Glacies would slowly stalk toward him from around the desk, eyes focused in on him.  
“Oh, Dori… these are just right for my class… what a good job you’ve done! My perfect assistant…” he purred as he knelt down in front of him. His hands slowly trailed up Dori’s thighs, long fingers tracing the seams of his jeans.  
“You deserve a reward, hmm?” Glacies continued, cupping a hand at the front of his crotch. He leisurely rubbed it up and down, pressing into it only slightly.   
As Doriman pictured this, his cheek was resting on one of his fists, eyes gazing, unfocused, at the edge of the desk in front of him. His breathing grew a bit heavier as fantasy Glacies kept moving his nimble, perfect hand. One of Doriman’s own subtly reached down to the front of his pants. He just needed to relieve some pressure… but accidentally relieved it all.  
With a shaky gasp through his nostrils, Doriman straightened in his chair and clenched his teeth. He could feel his underwear slowly soaking in the liquids he’d release. All he did was touch for but a moment… right?  
Finally, Dori focused on the man in front of him, who’d remained in his own seat the entire time. Bright yellow eyes looked into his own crimson ones. Fuck… how long had he been watching…?  
“What was going on in that head of yours?” Glacies asked quietly. Based on the way he was leaning back in his chair, hands crossed loosely on the desk, he must have been watching for a while.  
*Why did he stay silent, then?* Dori wondered as he caught his breath. Glacies took it as a cue to continue.  
“How impressive, with indirect contact? It must have been a good one.” He shifted so he sat forward, closer to Doriman. “Tell me, is it who I think it was? You’re a brave one for doing that in front of me.”  
Doriman swallowed thickly as he collected his thoughts. “I…” he began cleverly. His eyes flicked around the office before returning to the professor. “It, um.. I’m sorry, Professor.”  
With that, he awkwardly leaned forward and rushed to collect his bag. His pants were already growing stiff from the drying cum, making it a bit difficult. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dori kept his face pointed toward the floor, breath heavy.  
“Oh, Dori…” came Glacies’ soft voice beside him. “I’ve been waiting for a clear sign, and you certainly gave one. How about we speak on this tomorrow, for lunch? After you’ve cleared your head… and your pants.”  
Dori’s head snapped up at the statement to see Glacies eyes moving from the dark spot of the student’s jeans to his gaze. It was the first time seeing the professor so serious.  
“For lunch…? I’m- yes, okay. We can speak, sure,” he agreed in a ramble. The hand on his shoulder slid down to the center of his back to give it a pat.  
“Good. Now, go home and clean yourself up before anyone else sees, hm?” Glacies suggested, allowing Dori to stand and pull his ragged coat and bag on. With a nod, Doriman walked stiffly out of the office, hurrying to the closest exit as Glaciesky watched from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was an early start for Doriman. After making sure his head was clear by sating his… needs… he carefully pulled on his only semi-formal shirt: a faint, navy blue button up, tucked into a clean pair of jeans with his usual coat. His usually fluffed up, curly hair was picked at longer than it should have for a meeting with a professor until it looked purposely unruly instead of crazed.  
He had a pre-afternoon class to attend to before lunch, which made him run to a bathroom the moment they were let out. Once he gave himself a quick checkup, Dori stared at himself in the mirror. He forced his wildly beating heart to calm with slow, steady breaths. Finally, he left the sanctuary of the bathroom and heads across the campus to where Glacies’ office resided. Time seemed to slow with each step closer. But, in the end, he still found himself hesitating to knock at the door.  
Something must have given him away, because there Glacies was, opening the door to reveal his smiling face. All the effort Doriman made in the bathroom vanished as his pulse skyrocketed. He stared, dumbfounded, for a few moments until Glacies placed a weightless hand on the back of his neck to guide him inside.  
Atop the desk sat a couple of scentless candles flickering gently beside a nameless, paper bag. He could smell the food inside it, but couldn’t quite place the type it held. The two “guest” chairs on the side closest to them were angled slightly to face each other. Was this… a date. He looked anxiously to the older man, who gave a soft pet to the shorter hairs on the back of his neck.  
“Despite you *clearly* having sexual fantasies about me,” Glacies began once he closed and locked the door, making Doriman’s face turn a deep red, “I want to make both our intentions just as obvious. Please, I’m sure you’re hungry, we can speak while we eat. Have a seat, dear boy.”  
At Glacies’ other, gesturing hand, Doriman slid his bag off his shoulder to set at the feet of the closest chair. He was reluctant to leave the other man’s touch, but he was forced to when Glacies strolled over to the chair beside Doriman’s.  
“Now,” Glacies continued, “why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that lovely head and heart of yours? Don’t be embarrassed… I very much would like to hear everything.” As he spoke, he pulled out two plastic containers from the bag. “Would you like ravioli or tortellini?”  
“Um, tortellini, please,” he mumbled as he tried to collect his thoughts. How did he even begin to describe his feelings for his professor? He sighed before he began.  
“Well, I found you… interesting… in my first class. I knew you were a good mentor from the start, but as the classes continued… I couldn’t help it. Somehow, knowing it would be *bad* to have anything other than a professional relationship with you made me want it even more. Then Lock came along…” Dori trailed off, glancing from the corner of his eye to the other man, poking aimlessly at the pasta with his fork. Glacies remained silent, allowing Doriman to think on what to say next.  
“You’re nice. You’re smart. You’re obviously into guys, too. I just… really like you aaand... iwantyoualot,” he forced out before stuffing his mouth with food. He knew Glacies was staring at him from his relaxed position in the opposite chair, legs crossed at the knees.  
“Ohhh, sweet, sweet, Doriman,” Glacies practically purred, “you’ve no idea how long I waited to hear this! Mmmh, what I’ve wanted to do to you the moment you stepped into my lecture hall…”


	6. Chapter 6

At Glacies’ words, Doriman choked on his tortellini. A worried look crossed the other man’s face as he patted Dori’s back to help him cough it up. Eventually, he was able to croak out a: “You… what?”  
A soft chuckle came before his reply. “You’re not the only one who creates intimate fantasies, Doriman. When I saw your glazed look last night, how my hopes soared! Your hand may have been covered by the desk, but your arm was not. My other fantasies don’t just cover sex, either. Your raggedy coat and few personal items you carry make my heart yearn to bundle you into my arms and care for you.” He sighed wistfully as he finished his ravioli. Doriman was quick to finish his own pasta as well, eyes wide as he listened.  
“But, there are a few… obstacles we must climb over,” Glacies stated with a hum. “One is the obvious: you are my student and assistant. Then, some things that not even *you* know about me. I wish to share these with you, however, there are more pressing, lighter matters we must cover first.” He cocked his head to stare with hooded, yellow eyes and a growing, smirk-like grin.  
“Now that your belly is full… may I touch you? I wish to learn your skin like the pages of my teachings, your taste like the juice you selflessly gifted to me…” he spoke poetically. Doriman expected nothing less by one as educated as Glaciesky.  
Swallowing thickly, Doriman gave a slow nod. He faintly wondered what secrets he may be hiding, but was soon distracted by Glacies pulling his chair close enough to where their thighs touched. The warmth of his leg crept up to build in Doriman’s gut. His eyes shut as Glacies placed his hands on either side of Dori’s cheeks.  
He felt the soft pads of Glacies’ fingers trace every inch of skin across his face, thumbs brushing his eyelids. He could sense Glacies’ face growing closer, based on the shadow growing darker against the wavering backlight of the candles. His heavy breathing forced his mouth to part slightly. Soon, he could feel another’s breath brush the soft hairs on his face. Another second later, smooth lips plant onto his own.  
Doriman couldn’t help it; his heart rate shot up, blood turning hot as he surged forward into the kiss. He vaguely heard a chuckle from the other man as he moved his hands into Glacies’ long hair. So it *was* just as silky as he imagined.  
As he tried to move himself over Glacies, a sharp tug at his own hair had his head craning backwards as he opened his eyes with a gasp. An amused hum came as a reply.  
“Ah, ah. Eager, are we?” Glacies teased in a voice much heavier than his usual sing-song tone. “I know how clever you are; you’ll learn soon enough…” The hand slowly turned from a tight grip to soft petting. Doriman just watched with heavy breaths and dilated pupils.  
“I will continue our… other studies… later. But first—“ he pulled a plastic cup Dori hadn’t noticed closer — “I want you to finish your drink. All of it.”  
With that, Doriman was released and Glaciesky leaned back into his chair lazily. He practically draped himself against the armrest to watch Dori, as if he was unaffected by what transpired between them.   
Despite the rather grumpy look Doriman gave him, the young man obediently lifted his cup to sip through the straw. He was surprised to find that it was the same juice he had gotten for Glacies the previous week: orange, strawberry, and banana juice with a hint of pineapple. He blinked in shock and glanced over to see a rather pleased look on Glacies’ face.  
It was clear how much it pleased the professor to see Doriman doing as he was told, accepting the gifts he’d given him so graciously. He was not hungry and was not thirsty because of him — only the beginning of how much Glaciesky would go to care for Doriman, seeing his many needs fulfilled.


	7. Chapter 7

It’d been three days since their lunch date. For some reason, the office hours and classes Doriman spends with Glacies seem… normal. Like nothing happened. He’d watch the man go about his business as he slowly worked on his own assignments secretively from beneath his lashes and see no sign of him being affected by their private conversation.  
After the third day of this, Doriman curled up into his bed, the blanket Glacies let him borrow wrapped around his shoulders and head. He remained there until the next morning.  
Drowsily, he pulled his phone out from where he cast it aside beneath his pillow. His eyes squinted against the bright light as he tapped at his screen. Despite it being a Saturday morning, sometimes Glacies calls him in for last-minute grading.

“Good morning, Professor,

It appears I’ve caught a stomach bug. I’m not sure how long it will take to recover enough to return to class.

My apologies,  
Doriman”

After copying and pasting the text to send to all his professors, Doriman rolled over to head back to sleep. He ignored the buzzing of the answering emails. They could be answered later.  
For the next several days, Doriman remained in his bed, trying to convince himself he truly did have some sort of fever and wasn’t just avoiding his hurt feelings. He only ventured out to cook up ramen or oatmeal and use the bathroom.  
But, by the following Wednesday, he’d run out of his measly pile of foodstuffs. He would have to return to his classes and grab some groceries, which meant seeing Glaciesky. Sighing at the thought, Doriman slid out of bed and pulled on his jeans and a thinning sweatshirt to wear beneath his equally thinning coat. He looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. *Well, I definitely look like I’ve been sick,* he noted.  
With that in mind, he lumbered off, out of his little dorm, and toward the main campus. As he passed through the center of the building, where the cafe and bookstore were located, something caught his eye. It looked like he caught their eye, too.  
“Doriman!” Glaciesky practically cheered from the other side of the seating area. Dori froze midstep and stood there, feeling his shoulders curl forward. He allowed Glacies to make his way through the various chairs and tables to stand in front of him.  
“Look at you…” he said dotingly as he pinched at the folds of old fabric. “Come here. I have just the fix!” With that, Glacies turned and practically glided off in the direction of his office. A moment later, Doriman followed along at a slightly slower pace. Once he finally made it into the office, the door was swiftly shut and locked behind him. Hands were on him the next moment.  
“Let’s get these rags off of you. I have some upgrades!” he sang as he swiftly yanked Dori’s coat down his arms, throwing it to a stool by the wall. Doriman was stunned for a brief second, but stepped back as Glacies reached for the bottom of his sweatshirt.  
“W-wait!” He grabbed the professor’s wrists in his hands to stop him. “You go from pretending nothing happened to trying to get me naked?” Dori’s brows furrowed accusingly, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.  
The professor stared at him in shock, fingers still gripping the cloth. Eventually, he shut his eyes and shook his head.  
“Oh, Dori… I should have seen this earlier, I’m so sorry.” Slowly, he moved his hands up to cup Doriman’s face, the boy’s grip on them loosening.  
“It wasn’t that I was pretending nothing happened, sweet boy, but I knew you were new to all of this and was comfortable where we were before our… conversation, so I didn’t wish to rush you. But now I know, you like reassurance. Yes?”  
Now that the younger man thought on it, he realized he *did* like reassurance of where he stood with others, especially with Glaciesky. Slowly, he nodded his head, cheeks growing pink.  
“Good, we’re on the same page. Now, let me continue and *truly* reassure you…” Glacies purred, hands returning to the sweatshirt.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the sweatshirt was off, Doriman could see the surprise on Glacies’ face. Dori hadn’t felt like putting a shirt on underneath, so the tan, bare skin of his torso was in complete view to the professor. Luckily, Glacies had a little space heater by his desk which kept the office comfortably warm.  
“Ohoo, were you *expecting* to get naked today, Dori?” The professor teased once he tossed the sweatshirt on top of the coat. His trailed his fingers across Doriman’s chest, sending goosebumps in their wake.  
“N-no!” Dori answered, his blush spreading from his face and down his neck to where Glacies was touching. The fingers flowed down the soft ridge between his muscles, slowly trailing further south.  
Doriman wasn’t obscenely buff, but he did have a regular routine to keep himself toned and in fighting form… just in case. He was by no means weak, and it showed just enough.  
“Well, I certainly don’t mind getting naked…” Glacies hummed. “But it’s up to you. I am utterly fine with remaining clothed.” As he spoke, he ran his pointer finger down the growing bulge at the front of Dori’s pants.  
“M-maybe… a little bit of naked?” He suggested, trying to not sound as desperate as he felt. It was obvious it didn’t really work, because Glacies gave him a rather knowing look. Next thing he knew, his ass was planted in a chair with a grown man on his lap.  
Instinctively, his hands braced against Glacies’ back, gripping the cashmere cardigan he wore. *That must be expensive…* he briefly thought just before Glacies planted his mouth onto Dori’s neck. A sultry moan ripped out of Doriman from the intoxicating heat and smell surrounding him.   
“Ohh, the sounds you make… unfortunately, you must be a bit quieter. Perhaps I should keep your mouth busy while I touch, hm?” The redhead murmured into his skin before raising his head. He leaned back, earning an irritated look from Dori, and pulled his own clothes off his top half. Once partially naked, his hand dipped into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a small tube. It took Dori a moment to notice it, eyes preoccupied by the muscles of the lithe man above him.  
“I’ve been waiting to use this allll week!” Glacies sighed excitedly. Doriman eyed the tube a bit nervously. Glacies gave him a soft smile. “Don’t worry, it won’t be used to explore inside anything… yet. I want to see, to touch you.”  
He received a very enthusiastic nod from Doriman. A grin crossed his face, eyes glittering with excitement, and his hands lowered to undo the button and zipper of Doriman’s jeans. His lips returned to Doriman’s as one hand slid into his boxers. He suddenly yanked Dori up an inch into the air to slide his clothes down to his thighs, yet was somehow gentle about it. The moment his ass returned to the seat, a hand was gripping the base of his cock, lathered up in the silky smooth lube.   
“Fffurk,” Dori grunted, the sound muffled by Glacies’ lips, as the hand carefully moved up and down. He felt the older man grin against his mouth before he pulled away once again. To replace it, he stuck two of his fingers into Dori’s mouth instead.   
“Suck,” he ordered before turning his attention to the oh so delicate item in his hand. Dori didn’t have to think twice on following directions. His gaze flicked down, though, at the sound of another zipper.   
There Glacies was in (almost) all his glory. His dick wasn’t obscenely long, but it was a steady, uncut size. It was slightly longer than average, similar to Dori’s own circumcised one. Doriman’s was a bit thicker closer to the base, though.   
“I said *suck*, Dorimannn,” Glacies reminded him, instantly drawing his eyes back up. Once their gazes met, Dori felt the smooth skin of Glacies’ dick against his as the professor stroked them with more fervor.   
Dori was quick to find out the more he sucked on those fingers, the faster the other hand moved. Feeling a bit cheeky, he gave one long suck and earned an irritated look from the man above him.   
“Playing games, are we?” Glacies purred before removing his hand, allowing Doriman to pant for a few moments. Then, his lips were locked once more with Glacies’ as the hand suddenly moved like a well-oiled machine. In no time, Doriman found his vision fuzzing as his ears hum with his climax. He watched as intently as he could as Glaciesky’s face pinched as he drew nearer to his own. It took much longer than Doriman did, but he eventually came across Dori’s stomach as well.   
“Ahh,” he sighed as he caught his breath, “what a mess we’ve made. One moment, dear, while I clean us up.”  
With that, the redhead gracefully dismounted Doriman’s lap to saunter over to his desk drawers. Out came a packet of baby wipes.   
“I have a few gifts for you, don’t want them getting dirty already!” he said softly as he gently cleaned off the white substance, a pleased smile resting on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the promise of gifts, Doriman remained blissed out on his chair, Glacies squeezed in beside him. His temple rested on the older man’s shoulder, which was now covered by his sweater and cardigan again. They had tucked everything away after a thorough cleaning from the redhead, but Dori remained nude from the waist up.   
“I like your little freckles,” Glacies commented against the crown of Dori’s head, a hand slowly carding its fingers through the fluffy, blue hair. Dori merely shook his head with amusement. They remained in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before he spoke again.   
“Would you like to see those presents now? I made sure to find just the right things to get for you!”   
Before Doriman could even reply, Glacies was already up out of his seat and practically danced to a bag sitting beside the desk on the floor. Dori raised his brow at the sight, figuring he missed it since he’d been too focused on Glacies. He shifted in the chair to sit up fully so he *could* focus on it. Once it was placed in his lap, he glanced up to the redhead in front of him.   
“Yes, you deserve these gifts, before you say anything. I *wanted* to buy you these because you need them,” the professor quipped. His statement had Dori snapping his jaw shut and ducking his head toward the bag.   
Slowly, he pulled out a bundle covered in tissue wrapping. He unraveled it carefully to reveal a deep, desaturated blue turtleneck sweater. It was so soft too... it reminded him of Glacies’ own clothes. A circulating gesture from Glacies told him there was another.   
This time, the bundle was much heavier — a charcoal gray peacoat. It just *looked* warm.   
“Glacies... I don’t know what to say,” he said honestly. A hand brushed a stray hair from his forehead.   
“Your venture out to fetch me juice opened my eyes to your struggles. I was already aware beforehand, but I’d yet to see you come in directly from outside. Your old, dingy — oh, dear, don’t look so insulted... dingy coats are no match for this weather,” Glacies explained. His hand continued petting through the boy’s hair. “I can’t stand seeing you in those. So I’m replacing them with ones that *will* protect you from the cold so you won’t get sick — again! If only I’d given you these earlier...”  
Here, Doriman set the clothing down to his lap. He had to interrupt from a guilty conscience.   
“I never got sick... actually...” he admitted, gripping the coat in his hands. Glacies gave him a confused look, so he continued. “I lied. I skipped my classes to stay in bed.”  
This earned him a sharp, shocked gasp from his professor. Hands on his hips, Glacies looked down at him with a stern expression. “*Doriman!* I never expected you to be the type to play hooky! You get that shirt on and stick your nose into your books so you catch up on the days you missed,” he commanded, easily turning Dori’s chair, while he was still in it, to face the desk. “You skipped to avoid me? Instead of just talking? Was it really that difficult? I can not believe...” he prattled on, causing the boy’s face to heat with a mix of embarrassment and shame. Slowly, he removed the tags from his new shirt and pulled it on.  
“I’m sorry, I was, I was scared, I don’t know...” he mumbled, tugging at the high neckline. He watched from his peripheral as Glaciesky slowly sank down into his own seat on the other side of the desk. He heard a soft sigh from the other man.   
“Ohh, Doriman. You’re young and inexperienced, your heart sending new signals to your confused, precious head. I will remain quiet, just this once! Focus on your own studies this time. But! I do not everrr... ever, Doriman... want you to lie and put your future at jeopardy because you were upset with something I did. Do you understand me?”  
With a heavy sigh, the boy gave a solemn nod. He pulled his laptop and notebooks out, snagging one of Glacies’ flowery pens to write with.   
“If you finish in time, we can continue with our fun, hm? How does that sound?” the professor added in a gentler voice. This was definitely a great incentive for Doriman to get to work.


	10. Chapter 10

For Doriman, life was great. Amazing, even. He was well aware he was in the honeymoon stage with Professor Glaciesky, but he was the happiest he’d ever been throughout the next few weeks. And, apparently, it was even noticeable.   
“Hey, kid,” Chill said one day during class, despite only being a couple years older, “what’s that dopey look for? You keep staring off in the distance all dreamily — you finally get laid?”  
The sudden questions had Doriman ripping his gaze away from the lecturing redhead with a shocked look. He blinked a few times before replying.   
“What- no!” he hissed in a whisper. Chill gave him a wink as he played with the end of his pencil in his mouth.   
“Suuure,” he agreed sarcastically. “I see that look in the mirror every day! C’mon, man, who’s the lucky lady?” He gave Dori a quick once over before narrowing his eyes slightly. “Lucky *guy*?” he tried in a true whisper this time.   
“None — neither,” Doriman insisted with a shake of his head. He stiffly faced forward, pretending to focus on the board up front to write his notes. Even if they were... dating? Fuck buddies? Casual friends with benefits? Anyway... regardless of their relationship, Glacies would expect him to get his notes himself so he could actually learn.   
“Ohhh, so you’re in LOVE then, huh?” Chill continued despite Dori’s lack of attention. “Oh, to be a young man with an endless libido... wait, I am one!” The short man laughed at his own joke, but he finally, finally released Doriman from his prying.   
Later, during the later office hours, Doriman thought back on Chill’s words. Was he in love? He couldn’t be, it was so soon! Yeah, he’s known the man for years now, but not in this setting. They were still learning each other. But something else from that conversation came up as well. What *was* he to Glacies?  
“Something on my face, dear?” the man in question queried without even looking up from where he was entering grades into his laptop. Doriman flushed at being caught staring. Again.   
“I’m just admiring the view,” he stumbled out after opening and closing his mouth a couple of times. How clever was he? A soft twitch of Glacies mouth showed he was trying to hold back an amused smile.   
“You can admire *after* you finish your stack. I’m trying to work, too, y’know! I can’t have those lovely eyes of your on me for too long,” Glacies replied while typing in a few numbers. He waved the boy along, who obediently went to read through his last few pages.   
Once those were finally marked and Glacies entered them in, he had the redhead’s full attention, Glacies fingers twining together on the desk as he turned to Doriman. “Now,” he began, “what would you like to do? Snuggle? Get handsy? Any time spent with you is time I enjoy, so it’s up to you!”  
Usually, they ended up just doing what felt right for the mood. They didn’t really discuss it beforehand either. But, now that the options were on the table, Dori wanted to...  
“I think —“ Dori paused to take in a steadying breath “— I want to explo-“  
He was cut off by his and Glacies’ phones vibrating almost in unison. It was an alert from the school: the power to the dorms had gone out due to snow on the power lines. Dori frowned. Just great.   
“Hold that thought, lovely, it seems we have a delay. You live in the dorms, don’t you? I can’t have you going in there without power, oh no! Certainly not!” Glaciesky puffed out, getting to his feet in one fluid motion. “Come now, get your things. You’ll be going home with me tonight, where I can keep you nice and warm!”  
Doriman stared up at him in shock for a few moments. Spending the night with Glacies? Already? His stillness earned him a light sigh of soft impatience.   
“Oh, Dori, we’ve been together for a month now, and you’ve yet to see my place. I’d like to show you while you’re put out of home for the weekend,” he reassured. Again, Dori just blinked in surprise.   
“Together?” he repeated, hope in his voice. A hand quickly rested on the side of his face.   
“You silly thing. Yes, together. Do you think I’d let you slip away that easily? No, you’re locked in.” Glacies smiled softly down at him for a quick second before giving the cheek a pat. “Let’s go then. Get your things from here, but I have many things you can borrow at home!”


	11. Chapter 11

With each step in the long trek to where Glacies had parked in the back of the university’s many parking lots, Doriman felt an increase of his anxiety. There were only a few other cars dotted across the lot in the distance, but he still worried he’d be spotted leaving with his professor.  
“Pop on in,” the redhead in question directed, pulling the passenger door to his bright red coupe. Dori’s brows raised in shock at the sight; he didn’t know much about cars, but he could still recognize a handful of high-end luxury cars. This was definitely one of them, an Acura NSX.  
“Holy shit, how much is the university even paying you guys?” He commented once they both slipped into the seats.  
“Oh, sweetie, this isn’t university money. Now hold tight and buckle up! Don’t want my precious cargo to go flying,” Glacies stated with a wink just before putting the car into gear and taking off.  
The older man didn’t drive like a lunatic. Sure, he was going a bit fast, but it was a smooth, thirty-minute ride through the city to the calmer, more verdant suburbs. The neighborhood Glacies pulled into just screamed “rich,” with its guarded gates and houses tucked away behind long, looping driveways. He had to drive all the way to the back of the community to finally pull into the entrance to his house.  
The pavement wrapped around a center flower garden, a slow-moving pond on the opposite side. The front windows were slightly covered by lush greenery. They approached the front doors, which were broad, tall, and wooden. Dori had to sit and stare for several moments at the huge, wooden, Gothic-style mansion as Glacies parked and turned off the ignition. A finger hooking around his chin drew his attention, making him face the other man.  
“There is much more to my life than being a professor. I’m not quite ready to show you just what yet, but do know that I will care for you emotionally… sexually… *and* financially. Any money I spend on you is money well spent,” Glacies explained slowly, eyes fixed onto Doriman’s. The boy nodded slowly, to which Glacies leaned in to press his lips softly onto Dori’s.  
“Good. Let’s get you settled in, then, hm?” He said once he pulled away a couple seconds later.  
With that, Dori was lead inside and through the foyer. He wanted to be surprised to see a few groups of other adults conversing and laughing in the various chairs and couches circling the main, grand staircase, but he wasn’t even fazed by it. Luckily, they didn’t pay him much mind and Glacies guided him up the stairway instead of approaching them.  
They walked through the various hallways, taking a turn here and there. The space between doors grew further and further apart until they climbed another staircase. At the end of that hall, only one door waited for them.  
Opening the door revealed a very maroon-themed bedroom. At its center, against the opposite wall, a king-sized canopy bed with a fluffy, maroon comforter sat welcomingly, its pearly drapes shining soothingly from the crystalline chandelier hanging above them.  
“Shoes off,” Glacies commented as he slipped out of his own loafers. “And anything else you’d like to remove,” he added with a sultry wink. Dori chuckled at him as he kicked off his sneakers. As he set his bag down, he contemplated on whether he’d take that offer or not.  
“Do you even have any pajamas I could fit in? Or did you bring me here with a lack of clothes so I’d be naked the whole time?” He questioned teasingly. Glacies hummed lightly as he sat on his bed, leaning against his mound of maroon and silver-laced pillows. He lifted a finger and pointed it at his dresser.  
“You can find something in the second drawer down on the right that will fit just fine,” he answered. He sat and watched leisurely as Doriman approached it and dug around. It seemed all the clothes stuffed neatly into the drawer had price tags on them. The soft materials made him not want to look at them, so he just grabbed a long sleeve shirt and thick sweatpants, ripping the tags off quickly.  
Dori stared at the clothes before slowly turning to Glacies, who merely quirked a brow up. The boy swallowed thickly before clearing his throat to speak.  
“Before we got interrupted in your office… um,” he started, “I was going to say I wanted to, uh, explore.” Dori’s fingers fiddled with the clothes in his hands anxiously, awaiting the older man’s reply.  
It appeared Glacies was expecting this, because he showed no surprised reaction. Instead, he merely scooted back on the bed and patted the spot beside him.  
“Go ahead and strip for me, then, hm? And come lay on your tummy,” he instructed softly as he leaned over to his nightstand drawers.  
With a quick nod, Doriman moved to the other side of the bed to do as he was told. His breath began to quicken with his heart rate as he forced himself not to just rip his shirt and pants off. Despite being completely naked, he took the time to loosely fold them and set them aside on a nearby, pillowed bench. Finally, it was time for him to crawl across the soft bed to lay on his belly. He crossed his arms under his head to rest his cheek against them and watch Glaciesky move.  
As he watched the other man remove his own clothes and slip into a silky robe, Doriman came to the realization that he’d be on the receiving end. He hadn’t ever thought about what he’d be doing for the true act of having sex with another man, but somehow, with Glacies, he just knew he’d be the one getting “explored.” Granted, the first few times they’d made out and jacked each other off, Dori had attempted to “show his power” and promptly had his hair pulled (gently, of course) to show that would not be the case. After that, he eased into allowing Glaciesky control of the situation. Dori’d still antagonize Glacies on occasion, just to stir up some trouble.   
Now, as Glacies slid into place behind him, a familiar bottle in hand, Doriman remained silent to allow the other man to begin his work.


	12. Chapter 12

A warm hand splayed its fingers across the small of Doriman’s back. His breath hitched momentarily but he was quick to relax his body. He trusted Glacies and wanted to take this next step forward with him. With this thought clutches tightly in his mind, Doriman allowed his eyes to shut as the other hand slowly cupped his right ass cheek. He noted that its first two fingers were lifted away from the contact.   
“I’ll be starting now, dear. Alright?” the other man whispered behind him. Doriman gave a quick nod and, a moment later, the hand spread his cheeks apart for better access as the first two knuckles of the fingers slipped easily into his hole.  
With all the lube drenched on them, the sting of the entry was brief. Glacies allowed them to sit still for a few breaths before retreating slightly and pushed further inside. Slowly, the fingers slid all the way to the hilt, then moved backward to repeat. It continued for several minutes, Doriman’s breath growing heavy.   
Glacies seemed to deem him adjusted enough and began to add his third finger. Once that one was in all the way, his movements grew a bit more vigorous. He started to spread them on his backward strokes. Partway through the strokes, one little section sent electricity through Doriman’s body and into his dick, where it grew hard between the bedsheets and his thighs. The hand on his back pushed him down lightly to keep him from writhing away.   
“Is that where it is?” Glacies cooed. He moved his thumb to firmly press against Dori’s taint right as he practically jammed his fingers into that one spot inside of Doriman. The younger man pressed his face into his folded arms and gasped, pushing his hips back into Glacies’ touch.   
“Oh my,” Glacies commented in a soft voice behind him. “Don’t worry, lovely boy, I’ll take care of you. This is your prostate I’m massaging. Makes you rather sensitive, hm?”  
The hand on Doriman’s back disappeared, allowing him to mindlessly rock harder into Glacies’s skilled fingers. A moment later, it reappeared on his neglected cock, which was weeping with precum. It was also suddenly covered in lube.   
“Let’s make this quick. I’m sure you’re hungry for your supper! I’ll finish this up for you...” Glacies promised as the hand worked up his shaft almost violently. With the hands on either side of his lower end, Doriman was quick to find himself losing consciousness from the force of his orgasm.   
Eventually, his glazed-over eyes blinked heavily until he regained focus. He found that he was now on his side, backside warmed by the silk of Glacies’ robe. A hand was gently rubbing a baby wipe across his stomach while lips ghosted over his shoulder.   
“There now, my lovely, I’m here,” he whispered reassuringly. “I’m going to give you something to get you a little more used to this, okay? While you’re all soft and pliable...” the man added. Doriman just gave a soft grunt of approval, still struggling to find his voice again.   
A slightly cooler, smooth material pressed against his opening only briefly before it practically popped right in. His eyes widened at the feeling of being a bit fuller than usual.   
“Is... that a butt plug?” he mumbled around his heavy tongue. Glacies looked down at him and ran a hand through Dori’s sweat-slicked hair.   
“Yes. It’ll help... later,” he replied mysteriously, yet Doriman knew just what he meant. He felt his pulse surge at the thought, but he was still spent from the so recent intimacy. Glacies gave him a knowing look and continued. “Now, though, I’m going to grab us some dinner and snacks and be RIGHT back! You need to get some liquids in you as well.”  
After a few more kisses to Doriman’s back and shoulder, Glaciesky slipped away to leave the room with a tightening of the tie on his robe.   
Doriman watched a bit dopily as the door shut then slowly sat up. He shuffled over to the edge of the bed and pulled his pajamas to him. Once he slipped them on, he walked with a slight limp around the room to explore.   
The main thing he was drawn to was the large desk by one of the square windows with painted glass. He gently ran the pads of his fingers across its wooden face only to pause on a piece of paper. 

“As you’ve refused to deliver payment, our agreement has been severed. The General will be visiting soon to collect the fee and...”

It looked like Glacies hadn’t finished the note yet, but it was enough to peak Doriman’s interest. He glanced at the drawers of the desk and reached out to slowly pull at the one on top. Locked. Second one... locked. This only made him even more curious, but the sound of footsteps had him moving to a padded chair at a small dining table just as Glacies opened the door.   
“I have some steak, steamed carrots, and mashed potatoes for you,” he informed as he placed the plates on the table. He also set a wooden board of various cheese slices in the center with two large glasses of orange juice.   
The pair sat and ate in relative, comfortable silence, Doriman’s thoughts not showing through behind his soft smile. As he chewed his steak, he pondered on where to find where Glaciesky kept the keys to his desk.


	13. Chapter 13

When the couple finally finished their meal, Doriman was fighting to keep his eyes open. Maybe it was a mixture of the warmth of Glaciesky’s home and the weight of real food sitting in his belly, but Dori was much more tired than he’d ever been in his dorm. Most days he fell asleep well passed midnight.   
“Looks like it’s time for someone to head to bed,” Glacies stated softly, quietly collecting their dishes. Dori watched as he stood and practically closed over to him, offering a hand to help him up. Dori gladly took it in his own and let him lead the way back to the large bed. He hesitated at the edge, though.   
“Um. Do I need to keep the...” Dori started, shifting his weight on his feet awkwardly. A blush was spreading on his cheeks again. Glacies paused to look at him curiously.   
“Only if you’d like to, of course,” the older man replied simply. “Would you like for me to remove it, dear?”  
Keeping the plug in while he sat in ate wasn’t painful or anything — Dori knew Glacies wouldn’t make him keep it if it was irritating him — but he didn’t think he’d be able to sleep with that sensation inside him. It was too distracting. After a moment, he nodded in answer.   
“Alright, that’s okay, sweet boy. Come lay down, like earlier,” Glacies instructed, sitting on the bed as well, crossing his legs loosely. Dori gave another nod and easily laid on his belly across the bed beside the other man. A moment later, warm fingers were bringing his sweatpants over the curve of his rump. Then, with a gentle tug, the plug slipped out a few moments later.   
Doriman felt Glacies shift in the memory foam of the mattress to set the item aside. He received a soft pat to his bare ass before it was covered by his pants again. The sound of Glacies’ robe hitting the carpet followed shortly after, leaving the older man in just his silk pajama pants.   
“There, all better?” the professor soothed. He carefully pulled the thick covers out from under Dori and slipped in with him. Once he situated the younger man where he wanted in his arms, he tucked them both under the blankets.   
‘Better? This is practically heaven,’ Dori thought with a peaceful hum. The silk of the sheets and the heat of Glacies around him created a cocoon of warmth and love. He wanted to voice these thoughts, but his mouth didn’t feel like working. Glacies must’ve known, because he planted a kiss to the back Doriman’s head and settled in for the night as well.   
Going to sleep had a drastically different energy than waking up. Doriman fell asleep warm and cozy but woke hot and bothered. The smell and touch of Glacies mixed with the rush of waking had him aching painfully. As he shifted in Glacies’ hold with a grunt, he felt something against his back. Seems like Glacies had a bit of morning wood as well.   
Touching a sleeping man wasn’t something Doriman wanted to do, so he carefully moved the limp arm off his shoulder. Once he was free, he slid out of bed in search for a bathroom. He patted the back of his hand against his forehead to try to get some of the sheen of sweat off his skin.   
Despite feeling heated, Dori froze as he heard a voice behind him.   
“Doriman?” Glacies asked a bit groggily. There was the sound of blankets shuffling as Dori slowly turned around.   
“I didn’t want to wake you up,” he admitted quietly. He tried to subtly cover the rather obvious lump in his pants with his hands. Glacies gave him a knowing, soft look regardless.   
“Oh, dear, come here. I’ll take care of you,” the redhead promised sweetly.   
‘How could I say no to that?’ Doriman thought as he clambered back on to the bed. Without needing to be told, Dori removed his clothes in swift movements and went face first into the pillows as Glacies reached for the bottle of lube sitting on top of the nightstand. The blue haired man turned his head to watch the red one.   
“I want more than just hands, Glacies,” he stated, clearly to Glacies’ surprise. The man behind him blinked at him, stilled by his words, before his gaze turned heavy with lust.   
“Then you will get more than just hands,” he promised in a purr, popping the cap off the bottle with a skillful flick of his thumb.   
A moment later, the same fingers as before returned to Dori’s hole. They moved a bit more eagerly than last time, and the third finger joined them a little quicker too. Doriman had to push his face into a pillow to muffle his moan. A hand in his hair practically yanked his head back midway, though.   
“I want to hear you, Doriman,” Glacies stated, voice dripping in arousal. Dori tried to look back at him from the corner of his eyes and nodded, panting. A nice jab at his prostrate was his reply, sending another cry though him.   
Soon enough, the fingers pulled out all the way with a soft, wet popping noise. The obscene sound had Doriman’s blush spread down his neck and chest with arousal and slight embarrassment. But he knew what came next, and that thought was at the forefront of his mind.   
“Are you ready, my sweet, succulent Doriman?” Glacies purred from behind him. He felt the redhead lean forward to plant hot kisses along his shoulder blades. Again, Doriman nodded.   
“Yeees... *please,* Glacies,” he croaked out. He could feel Glacies smile into his kisses before he pulled away again. A hand on Dori’s hip guided him to lay on his back instead. The other man was settled between his legs, his own hard cock gripped in his other hand.   
“I’d like to see you, too,” he murmured as he tucked a pillow under Dori’s rump to prop him up. Once at the right angle, Glacies slid up his body so they were face to face. A soft, gentle smile warmed his features as Dori stared up at him, a bit dazzled by the older man.   
Without a word between them, Glacies lined himself up and eased himself into Doriman.


	14. Chapter 14

Doriman was expecting pain. Lots and lots of pain. And there was pain, initially, as Glacies slowly pushed further and further inside of him, but having the redhead pressed against every inch of his skin, whispering praise and sweat nothings into his ear, Dori didn’t really notice it. All he could feel was the slick lube and smooth skin of Glacies stretch him more than his fingers had.   
But Glacies was gentle. He went slow, making sure to give Dori time to adjust when he finally bottomed out. The pair stared at each other for those few seconds before Dori gave a brief nod. Glacies then retreated halfway just as slowly and repeated the actions. His lips dropped from Dori’s ear to the side of his neck, obviously putting his own desperation to the side for Doriman’s sake, breathless praises still coming between each kiss. A hand pumped leisurely up and down his own dick, and he wasn’t quite sure if it was his or Glacies’.   
Eventually, Doriman’s own neediness out-powered any uncomfortableness and he wrapped his arms around Glacies’ back. He didn’t even get the word out before the redhead began to skillfully roll his hips more swiftly into the young man beneath him. Dori shot his head back and parted his lips in a wanton moan.   
“So good, Doriman, so good for me...” Glacies prattled on against Dori’s skin, maintaining even strokes into him. Every other curl of his hips shot electricity through Dori’s body, almost making his brain short circuit. His hands clung to Glacies’ back as he moved, blunt fingernails digging into his porcelain skin.   
It didn’t take Dori very long to reach his climax with Glacies’ practiced ministrations. He tried to warn the redhead it was approaching, but Glacies just planted his lips on Dori’s until Dori stiffened and came across their stomachs yet again. He felt more than heard Glacies groan through it, his muscles tightening against the redhead’s eager cock.   
Once Dori crashed back down and became nice and soft, Glacies quickened his pace. He pulled Dori up a little further on the pillow beneath him, planted his elbows on either side of him, and began to rock into him with more fervor. Each snap of his hips almost had Dori getting pushed back, but hands on his shoulders kept him firmly in place. He’d almost be embarrassed by the sound of the sound of the skin of Glacies’ hips smacking Dori’s ass cheeks would have made Dori embarrassed if he wasn’t so pleasantly blissed out of his mind. Sweet praises were still be whispered by the professor but they grew more rattled and rambling.   
Finally, as Dori came down from his high, Glacies came with one final push into Doriman. Dori could feel the soft spasms from within and the warmth that came with it. He blinked up at Glaciesky in mild shock while the other man just hovered over him motionlessly for the next several seconds. Then, slowly, he began to pull out and snagged the baby wipes off the nightstand.   
“My perfect boy. You make me the happiest man alive,” Glacies sighed wistfully as he wiped them both down carefully. Dori remained where he was, a bit nervous Glacies’ spunk would make a mess if he moved too much.   
Wiped discarded once more, Glacies laid down beside Dori and pulled him close. Soft, little kisses were placed all along his temple and jawline. Briefly, Dori wondered how he was the one with jizz up his ass, but the thought was quick to disappear as he melted into the embrace.   
_I love you I love you I love you I love you_ , was what replaced it. He couldn’t find the nerves to say it, but it sure took up the forefront of his mind. Instead, he said, “Does this mean we’re boyfriends?” in a hoarse, dopey voice.   
Brows raised, Glaciesky watched him in surprise for a moment. Then a light laugh escaped him, its musical notes soothing any potential hurt feelings from the young man.   
“Honey, I told you, we’ve been boyfriends. Do I need to say it more often? I’ll say it with every breath if need be,” Glacies assured with a warm smile. Dori mirrored it and shook his head.   
“No, no... only when I ask. Just in case,” he admitted quietly. He brought one of their clasped hands up so he could brush a kiss on the back of Glacies’ knuckles. “You could fuck my brains out and I’d still want to double check sometimes. I’ll get better at it, though.”  
Despite his teasing, Dori was still met with a slightly saddened look. Glacies moved his free hand to cup Dori’s cheek in his palm.   
“What has the world done to you, my beautiful boy?” Glacies whispered quietly. “Life is cruel to the good ones. You won’t ever have to worry about that again, alright, Doriman? I’ll make sure if it.”  
How Doriman wanted to believe these words. On the surface, he really did believe it. Glacies has kept him fed and warm and sated as he had promised. Glacies was kind and gentle. But, deep down, Dori knew something would slip through the cracks of Glacies’ warm cocoon. Not even Glacies was perfect, despite what Dori saw with his lovestruck gaze.   
A pleased smile grew across the freckled face of the younger man regardless. He scooted closer against Glaciesky with a soft hum, eyes shutting. He wouldn’t worry about too far into the future. Right now, all he cared about was Glacies’ bare skin warm against his own as he drifted back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Warm rays of sunlight danced across the snow garnishing the large windowsill of Glaciesky’s bedroom. It filter through the sheer curtains and warmed the blankets covering Doriman, who had slept well into the later hours of the morning.   
When he finally did wake, he found the bed empty. He stretched his arm out and patted around just one case, refusing to open his eyes any earlier than needed. Of course, Glacies was nowhere to be found.   
An incoherent grumble left the sleepy Dori and he rolled onto his back in preparation to sit up. Of course, his back end suddenly gave a flare of pain, making him wince and carefully move to stand. It wasn’t sore, exactly, but he was definitely tender.   
From across the room, Glacies was at his desk and turned at the sound of Doriman’s huffs and puffs. He had a stack of paperwork in front of him and a red pen in hand. How long had he been working instead of being snuggled up with Dori? He watched silently as Dori pulled his sweatpants back on and lifted a hand to him.   
Hiding his pout, Dori padded over to the redhead, who gently carded their fingers together. Dori swayed their hands between them as he blinked sleepily down at Glacies.   
“Your bed head is endearing,” Glacies commented and leaned back in his chair to get a better look at it. Doriman used this opportunity to shuffle closer and place himself onto Glacies’ lap. A surprised trill of laughter came from the other man and Dori could feel him shake his head as he rested his temple on Glacies’ shoulder.  
“Much better,” he mumbled against the soft skin of his neck. He gave a purr-like hum as a hand rested on his back as the other combed out the locks of hair sticking up every which way.   
“Did I leave too early, dear? I wasn’t very far, though, was I?” Glacies reassured tenderly. He continued smoothing out Dori’s hair in silence, but eventually signaled he was finished with a kiss to Dori’s head. “Alright, I think it’s time for you to eat. I’m sure you’re hungry for breakfast, hmm?”  
But Dori didn’t want breakfast right now. He wanted to stay clinging to Glacies. He was so warm and Dori was so tired and-  
A hand swatting his ass yanked Dori out of his sleepy thoughts, forcing him to sit up straight with a soft hiss of pain. The hand kept its grip on its chosen cheek as Glacies smiled peacefully at him. Dori just scoffed.   
“Fine, fine, I’m up. But I need to go to the bathroom,” he sighed as he used one of Glacies’ shoulders to push himself up to his feet. Glacies pointed a nimble finger to a door near the corner of the room.   
“Right over there. I’ll be here when you’re done. Make sure to wash your hands~!” he instructed while Dori made his way to it with a shake of his head.   
Doriman washed more than his hands. Once he finished unleashing his bladder, he found that he was a bit... crusty... on the opposite side. He could see his face redden in the mirror from his peripheral as he used the faucet water to try to scrub some of the dried cum off his skin. He felt... filthy. Wrong for still liking the feeling somehow. He knew Glacies would have cleaned it himself if he knew of it, but somehow that was more intimate than their roll in the sheets or any of the other times they rubbed each other out. Glacies cleaned those up, too, but why would this be any different.   
Doriman slowly washed his hands once he was finished, deep in thought as he dried them off on a pristinely white towel and opened the door to return to Glacies. The redhead must have noticed the soft dip between Doriman’s brows, because he stood from his place in the chair to almost in front of the fretting man in one smooth movement.   
“Alright, Doriman?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. His hands lifted to gently cup Dori’s cheeks. Dori nodded and gave a light smile, trying to translate his wildly beating heart to something his mind could understand anytime he laid eyes on the redhead. The older man didn’t look very convinced, and he added, “Are you sure? Remember what we said about communicating with each other?”  
How could Dori communicate when he didn’t have any of the words yet? Was this love? Was he just clinging to the first sign of affection he’d received in years? Did Glacies feel the same yet? Would he ever feel the same? He knew he needed to voice all these thoughts, at some point, once he finally figured out what his emotions were truly trying to tell him. But right now, he had nothing *to* say. This time, he gave a real smile and nodded again.   
“Yes, Glacies. I’m sure and I remember. Promise,” he answered aloud this time. It seemed to soothe Glacies’ worries, as the older man placed a peck on his lips and grabbed his hand.   
“Good. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m sure you’ll get to meet some of the others who live in my house,” Glacies stated, already guiding Doriman out the door.   
Right... the others... Suddenly, Doriman was feeling rather shy. He didn’t even have a shirt on. Did they know Dori was a student of Glacies? Were they his family? Was he meeting the family already?  
Luckily for Doriman, it seemed most of the household was still taking advantage of the Saturday morning and were either in their rooms or lounging around elsewhere in the house. They passed a few in the rooms branching from the hallways and stairs they took, but none paid them attention. The large, open kitchen was empty as well.   
“You can make your introductions later, then,” Glacies noted as he gestured for Doriman to take a seat at the bar facing the main area of the kitchen. “Now, what would you like to eat, sweet boy?”


	16. Chapter 16

Seeing Glacies cook his own food was strange to Doriman for some reason. He had always pictured someone making the Professor’s meals. Did he not have a personal chef around a house this big?  
Regardless, Glacies peacefully moved about the kitchen as he prepared Dori’s breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes of course. Once the plate was set in front of him, he eagerly lifted his fork, but paused as Glacies continued in front of the stove.   
“I could’ve eaten what you’re having to save you t-“ Dori has started a bit guiltily. He was swiftly cut off, though.   
“Your pancakes are not a waste of time, Doriman,” Glacies assured with a hint of scolding in his voice. Luckily, he didn’t look away from the omelets to see Doriman ducking his head with a light blush. He still waited for Glacies to sit beside him with his own food regardless. He received a kiss to his cheek as the redhead passed for his troubles.   
“Eat your food, dear,” Glacies reminded him after a few seconds of Dori staring. This time, he did catch Dori’s reddened cheeks as the younger man finally focused on his food.   
Yet again they ate in comfortable silence and cleaned their plates in silence as well. Dori didn’t mind it so much for the fact that once Glacies cleaned his dishes, his hands moved to Dori instead. One trailed down to slip into the front of his pants.   
“H-hey now,” Dori fumbled in surprise, trying to hurry with his own plate. A chuckle came from beside his ear. The hand continued its wandering, moving further down. Dori barely stifled a moan that bubbled out of his throat. He glanced to the archway leading into the kitchen. “Someone could walk in,” he warned in a quiet hiss. Another chuckle came from the man behind him.  
“But that’s what makes it exciting, isn’t it, Dori?” Glacies purred, gripping Dori’s dick at the base. “Besides, they wouldn’t say a word. It is my house after all, hnhn~” Dori couldn’t help but grow a little hard in his palm at the words despite his nervousness.  
“It’s just like our little adventures in my office, hmm? Don’t you like playing with me?” Glacies continued, hand slowly moving up and down Dori’s shaft. “You came in your pants right in front of me! Oh, how I enjoy remembering that day. You’re so brave…”  
“They’d still think it. And that’s different!” Dori said indignantly. He definitely did not pout when he turned his head to look at Glacies. “Not out in the open with strangers.”  
Glacies watched him for a moment before nodding and allowing his hand to retreat. He hummed and pulled away from Doriman. To Dori, he seemed to shut down, not as bright and open as usual. An empty smile crossed his face.   
“Let’s get dressed then, yes? I’m taking you on a date,” Glaciesky stated, reaching his hand to the blue haired boy. Dori blinked at him in surprised confusion before slowly taking his hand.   
Clearly, Glacies was upset with him. He had turned him down, what, because he was shy? A wrinkle formed between Dori’s brows as they walked all the way up to the redhead’s bedroom again. Maybe he could do something Glacies liked that he didn’t mind as much?  
As Glacies went to his walk-in closet in silence, Doriman remained standing at the foot of the bed. But what could he do? Perhaps Glacies had something...  
“Glacies,” Dori began hesitantly, just loud enough to barely snag the older man’s attention. “I’m sorry I didn’t do what you wanted downstairs. But I could try doing something you want on our date? Maybe... maybe I could wear something?”  
As Dori waited for an answer, he couldn’t help but twiddle his thumbs together. Glacies slowly slipped his arms and head through a light blue, cashmere sweater with a thoughtful look. He took equally slow steps over to Doriman before giving a soft sigh and taking Dori’s hands in his own.   
“I’d very much like that,” Glacies replied. “Perhaps something no one else would know you had but you and me? I have just the thing...”  
With that, he stepped around the bed to open the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He turned and lifted the item up to reveal a navy butt plug. Whereas the last one was small and bland, this one was a bit longer with a curve and had a thicker base. In his other hand, Glacies held a remote.   
It took Doriman a few moment to figure out the pair, but his face turned a dark red once he did. It was a vibrator Glacies could control when they were out and about. Here Dori was, losing his virginity then getting into remote controlled toys within twenty four hours. He blinked a couple times but nodded in the end.   
A bright smile lit up Glacies’ face as he walked forward. Dori was sure he’d have clamped if his hands weren’t full. A kiss was planted on his forehead.   
“What a good boy you are, Doriman. So kind to me. You’ll have just as much fun as I will, just you wait,” Glacies assured cheerfully. He waved the hand holding the remote to the bed. “Get in position. I want you spread out nicely. I’ll pick out your clothes in the meantime.”  
Obediently, Doriman stripped himself of his sweatpants and shirt. Nude, he climbed up into his spot on the bed, crossing his arms under his head. He could hear Glacies make little, happy gasps as he found the perfect piece of clothing to match with the others. Once done, the weight of the redhead sat behind him as the familiar sound of the cap popping off the bottle of lube hit his ears. Dori felt his heart rate pick up as he felt a hand caress his ass.   
“This will be so good, I promise,” Glacies cooed softly. Then, slick fingers pushed passed his rim and effortlessly began their preparations. Dori had quickly grown used to their presence and swiftly began to grow warm from the thought of what they brought.   
“So soft and pliable the moment I get you in front of me.” Glacies sighed in delight before pulling the fingers away. A moment later, Dori felt something smooth and slightly chilled from the room’s temperature hit his backend. The pressure made him take in a quick breath, but it soon slipped its way inside as well. It eventually reached the thinner stem and the base of the plug, keeping it in place.   
It felt... odd to have something in him that wasn’t attached to Glaciesky. He shifted slightly with pinched brows to try to get it settled a little better.   
“How’s this?” Glacies offered and twisted the base ever so slightly. The tip turned so it curved and pressed right against Dori’s prostate. He gave a full gasp that time and nodded. The hands quickly returned to massaging his ass cheeks as Glacies placed warm kisses up the base of his spine.   
“Good. You’ll be in for such a fun little treat once we’re out and about!” the redhead practically sang. “Let’s get you dressed, my handsome man.”


	17. Chapter 17

It took a while for Doriman to grow accustomed to the feeling of the plug just barely brushing his nerves as he moved around. Pulling the tight, new jeans on had his pulse throbbing in his neck and his pants. Glacies ended up having to help him slip on the dark green, fleece sweater and his new pea coat while Dori sat and caught his breath.   
Finally, his head cleared enough and the pair walked back down to the main floor once again. They passed by the kitchen and went through a long mud room to reach the door to the garage. Inside held a multitude of various cars, some lifted up above others. How many people even lived in this house?  
They slipped back into Glacies’ sports car, and the hum of the engine made Dori nervous. When would Glacies use the remote? Would he play with it on the way to their date? The suspense had Dori flinching slightly with every bump and rev of the engine. And yet, thirty minutes later, Glacies pulled up to the curb of a building with intricate designs and statues without pressing the button once. Carved into the stone of the building was “Paradise Museum.”  
“There’s a new exhibit opening and the first tour is for contributors for the museum. There will also be a brunch at the end,” the redhead explained, patting a hand on Dori’s thigh as a valet worker approached them.   
“Of course you’d pay for a new museum exhibit,” Doriman teased as he unbuckled. He didn’t notice the look Glacies gave as the professor stood to hand the keys over, but he certainly noticed the quick jolt of the plug against his prostate. It was only for a moment, but it still had him gasping and turning to shoot a grumpy look to Glacies, who was already out of the car.   
Grumbling to himself, Dori clambered out as well and waited on the sidewalk until Glacies came to take his hand. A blush warmed his cheeks as they walked, but he knew no university students who could recognize them would be here. It was even further away from campus than Glacies’ house was. Still, this was their first public outing together.   
And he had a vibrator in his ass.   
The pair strolled through the vast hallways of the building a bit further from the rest of the murmuring group. Doriman gazed with eyes up at that statues and canvases, whereas Glacies seemed to prefer to watch the masterpiece beside him. The carvings and architecture from the early days of America was Dori’s favorite, which was where the sleek, white tables and chairs were for the brunch.   
They ordered their food with warm smiles and spoke softly of the pieces they’ve seen. Glacies’ favorite was the newest addition of course, the recently discovered Egyptian pharaoh artifacts.   
As Doriman ate his soup, a question just wouldn’t stay out of his mind any longer. Just what was that letter Glacies was writing about? He had to ask, so he set his spoon down and cleared his throat.   
“Glacies,” he said to get the redhead’s attention from his steak and salad, “who’s the General?”   
His question seemed to stun the other man, even if only for a second. Glacies’ expression swiftly become uncharacteristically unreadable.   
“Where did you hear of him?” the professor asked. Dori felt his brows twitch for a moment at the deflection.   
“You answer my question first,” Dori quipped back as he sat back in his chair to cross his arms. Glacies’ own thin eyebrow arched high as he too sat back. A moment later, a strong buzzing of the plug had Doriman gasping and gripping the table’s edge.   
Face burning once it stopped after a couple seconds, Dori glared across the table. “I was admiring your room and saw your note on your desk,” he admitted in a grumble.   
“You went through my desk?” Glacies whispered, but Dori knew he was politely yelling in public. Another buzz jolted up his spine and made his dick throb.   
“No,” Dori panted, “I didn’t go through it. It was locked, anyway-“  
An even stronger buzz wracked through Dori, and he had to lower his head to keep anyone from seeing his blissed out look.   
“So you *tried* to look through my desk, hmm?” Glacies reiterated, still keeping the buzzing on. “My desk is locked for a reason, Doriman. Trying to open it wasn’t a safe — a smart idea!”  
“Glacies-“ Dori said breathlessly, straining against a moan. “I’m- I’m gonnaaa.” His eyes shut and his brows furrowed as his orgasm hovered just out of reach. And, of course, the buzzing swiftly shut off.   
“Eat your food,” Glacies reminded in a short voice as he picked his fork up again. As he cut another bite of his steak, Dori finally caught his breath enough to sit up straight and look away.   
“I’m not hungry,” he obviously lied, most of his soup still in the bowl, steam coming off of it. He ignored Glacies’ frustrated huff in favor of pouting over at a nearby lamp post. While Glacies finished his own food, Dori remained in place until a few bills were tossed on the table.   
“Let’s go home,” was all Glacies said as he stood and headed toward where the front doors were. Dori got up behind him and followed along in silence.   
If Glacies reacted like this in public, what was going to happen when they were alone? And he still didn’t know who this General was. He was almost tempted to ask again as they slipped back into the car.   
Yet, the car ride back to the mansion was silent, other than the soft tunes coming from the radio. Dori dutifully kept his face pointed to look out his window, but his mind constantly wandered to the other man.   
Finally, as Glacies pulled in front of the mansion and put the car in park, the professor turned to the boy to rest a hand on his thigh.   
“The General is someone I work very closely with. You will meet him... eventually. But, until then, I do not want you prying into that part of my life,” Glacies explained softly.   
“I want to know more about you, though, Glacies,” Dori replied in a defeated voice. His head hung slightly toward his lap, blue hair falling off his forehead. He glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eye. Quickly regretting it, Dori opened his door and got out of the car so he wouldn’t hear Glacies’ answer. He’d rather not be rejected right now, with different types of frustrations coursing through his veins.   
“*Doriman,*” Glacies called from behind him. He couldn’t help but stop in his tracks so Glacies could put a gentle hand on his shoulder and turn him back around. “Doriman, you will. I promise you, you will. Soon, but not yet. Have patience, dear.” His hand moved to pet the tufts of hair on the back of Dori’s head. “I promise, Dori... Let’s head inside. I had a few things in mind for after you being so good on our date! For the most part.”  
Dori received a peck on his lips before an arm looped through his to lead him inside. Curiosity peaked, he couldn’t resist the temptation and followed along eagerly to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Despite the promise Glacies had made outside, Doriman took his coat and shoes off in peace. While Glacies did the same, Dori watched in anticipation. What would they be doing? Was he really not going to be punished for trying to snoop? Or more than what he already had?  
These thoughts remained in his head. Glacies hummed a nameless tune as he carefully hung their coats back up in his spacious closet. It wasn’t a crazy large one he’d expect from the redhead, but it wasn’t exactly modest either. Various colors of cloth were neatly hung, taking up every hanger. He kept his gaze on his professor as he returned. Finally, Glacies approached where Doriman sat on the cushioned bench at the end of Glacies’ bed.   
With a hand cupping one side of Doriman’s jaw, Glacies leaned down to press his lips to the blue haired boy’s ear. Dori could feel the smile curl up on Glacies’ mouth.   
“I’m going to take you over the desk you tried to hard to get into. Maybe I should keep you there and take you again and again, Ah!” he purred into Dori’s ear. Heat immediately had his blood rushing to his cheeks and his groin. “Doesn’t that sound so NICE, Doriman?”  
Yes, that did sound nice...   
Nodding, Dori looked dumbly up to Glacies with wide eyes as the older man pulled away a few inches. Still smiling, he raised a thin brow expectantly. Oh. Right. Dori stood with a slight shake and got to work removing his clothes. He’d been so worked up all day, he *needed* this...   
The young man was naked by the time he got to the desk. Perhaps he took to long to look at the bare, wooden surface, because a hand on the back of his neck pushed him down so his face was on the opposite edge. The desk was a decent height, he only had to bend his knees slightly with his torso forced flush against the table. Grunting from a sore cheek, Dori looked up at Glacies from the corner of his eye in surprise.   
“You’ll need to be quicker than that, dear,” the redhead tutted. “Why don’t you hold onto the edge for me? Yes, like that. I expect you won’t let go, won’t you be good for me and keep your hands there?” Yes, Dori could do that. His fingers already felt glued where they curled around the carved edge.   
“I should leave this in here...” Glacies said wistfully, as if he were speaking his thoughts to himself. Dori could feel a finger trailing around the plug still kept in his ass. He shot a worried look back. “But then I won’t get to have my fun with you!”  
With a few wiggles, Glacies pulled the plug out and set the clean side down on the desk a few feet beside Doriman. He turned his head so he wouldn’t have to look at it.   
“Once I have my way with you,” the redhead started up again as he stripped his own clothes, pulling out his little tube again, “maybe I’ll have you play with yourself, hm? That would be a good punishment for going through my things, wouldn’t it, Dori?” One hand returned to Dori’s neck while he could hear the other slicked up Glacies’ dick. He continued as he began to push inside, voice a little strained.   
“I might be done for a while after what I plan to do to you-! But you, surely you could keep going on your own! I can grade some papers while I watch instead. No assistance from me, no touching,” he listed out as he began to move his hips quicker with each word. He adjusted his grip on Dori so he was leaned over at a better angle.   
“Because you *like* to touch me, don’t you Dori?” he practically purred as he thrusted with more fervor. Each slap of his hips on Dori’s ass drove him into the desk. Dori’s hold on the desk and the hands on his body was sure to keep him in place as he basically cried out every other push into him. There was a light smack on his rear end when he didn’t reply immediately.   
“Yes-!” Dori panted out instinctively. What was he saying yes to? Oh yeah. “I like you touching me.”  
“Tell me more,” Glacies commanded, moving his hand to pull at Dori’s hair instead. His long fingers wrapped themselves into the thick, blue locks and pulled so Dori’s head arched back a few more degrees. “Do you like when I take you, Doriman? Maybe I can take you over my desk in my office, where I have to keep you quiet with my fingers again?”  
“Y e s, Glacies, please-“ Dori groaned as the redhead adjusted his angle again. “Please, I’m yours to take, just- I need to...”  
Doriman had started to reach down to his own weeping cock but received a sharp slap to the back of his wandering hand. His hair was pulled to get his attention again.   
“Ah, ah,” Glacies reminded as he returned the hand to its position on the desk’s edge. “Say it again, while behaving this time, hmm?”  
“PLEASE, Glacies,” Doriman almost sobbed out. He could feel the muscles in his neck straining from being tilted back and from his need for climax. He could practically hear the smile on Glacies mouth as the other man gasped happily. A moment later, a hand stroked at his penis vigorously, ripping Doriman’s orgasm out of him not long after.   
With heavy breaths, Doriman laid pliant beneath Glacies as the redhead worked himself to finish on his own. Dori recognized the familiar feeling of the foreign substance inside again, but he didn’t really mind it right now. Pupils blown wide, he stared blissfully off to the side as Glacies slipped out of him. The warm hand rubbing his back helped soothe his aching muscles.   
“Let’s get you bundled up,” Glacies softly told him as he felt himself get pulled up and wrapped into a robe. He blinked a couple times and stuck his arms awkwardly into their slots, noticing Glacies was in a pair of pants already. Staring at the redhead for a few moments, who raised his brows as he waited for Dori to speak, Doriman finally mumbled out, “Can I have a snack?”  
Glacies tilted his head with amusement but shook his head and guided the blissed out Doriman into the cozy covers of the bed. “You should have finished your lunch instead of trying to make a point with me,” he scolded gently. Dori pouted and shimmied deeper into the mattress and pillows. “Nap time first,” the redhead finally agreed as he petted through Dori’s hair, not joining him. “Then snacks and play time? How about that?”  
There was some sort of noise in agreement, but Dori was already falling fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A hand on his head was what drew Dori out of his slumber. It carded gently through his hair until he blinked open his eyes enough to see Glacies lounging across the bed in front of him. When the redhead noticed he was awake, he was given a light smile and pat on the cheek.  
“There you are. How was your rest? Glaciesky asked in a quiet voice. Dori grunted softly and pulled himself to sit against the pillows. He rubbed his eyes for a few moments to collect his thoughts. Through his fingers, he spotted a metal tray between them. Was it — he sniffed the air — pizza?  
“Restful,” Dori answered distractedly. He was already reaching for a slice to inspect. Looked like it had Italian sausage and ham on the top of its cheese. Glacies slid a plate under his hand while he watched the younger man.  
“Wonderful! How about we take a shower after, hmm?” the professor suggested, barely nibbling at his own small slice. “We both have a bit of a smell to us. Cleanliness is a healthy trait to have, don’t you think?”  
Dori found himself nodding along as he ate. Yes, whatever Glacies said was likely right. This earned a stroke to his cheek from one of the knuckles of Glacies’ long fingers and a soft “Good boy.”  
As he ate, Dori didn’t really notice how many slices he ended up grabbing. Most of the time was spent with tired, unfocused eyes. However, when he reached for his sixth slice, a pale hand hovered over the pizza to block him.  
“What an appetite! You should save room for dinner later, dear boy,” Glacies commented. Dori’s own hand slowly retreated and he licked his lips clean of sauce. “Now let’s go get cleaned up, hmm?”  
Following along, Dori was lead into Glacies’ bathroom to the large, glass shower room. It wasn’t an overly extravagant shower, but it was spacious for the both of them to move around without bumping into each other. Once they both stripped, Dori felt his neck and cheeks warm as he looked down at the stone tiling beneath their feet. They’d only been naked for sex, but this was just mutual nakedness.  
Glacies, after turning the faucets on, stood beneath the center shower head and beckoned to Dori until the boy was close enough to be rained on too. Instantly, his blue hair was soaked and plastered to his forehead, falling beneath his pinched eyebrows. Thumbs rubbed across them to smooth them out.  
“Let me take care of you, Dori. Like I promised,” Glacies whispered, just barely heard over the sound of cascading water. Feeling a bit hesitant, Dori watched him for a few moments and nodded with a small smile.  
Just as promised, Dori was cleaned by soft, nimble hands. Having his head shampooed was like heaven, Glacies’ fingers working magic against his scalp. He watched Glacies scrub his own, long hair almost in awe. Transfixed by the rich red, Dori almost reached out to touch. He caught himself and definitely did not blush again. That would have been dumb.  
But as Glacies began to rub him with a soapy loofa, it wasn’t just the water making things heated. He knew Glacies had already cleaned them both once at least, yet he still moved his hands over Doriman’s body. Dori could feel his breaths grow heavier in anticipation.  
“I could never grow tired of watching you,” Glacies finally purred out. “You cover yourself with such atrocious, baggy clothes! I can tell you are strong, Doriman, yet you stay humble. Are you hiding your body, dear?”  
The words had Dori blinking in surprise. He remained silent, allowing Glacies to discard the loofa in favor of just running his hands over Dori’s skin. He raised his yellow gaze back up to meet Dori’s crimson one. He was waiting for an answer.  
“Um,” Dori said and cleared his throat. “I never really thought of it as something to make obvious. It’s usually cold inside the lecture halls and your office during warmer seasons, so I guess I’ve always had a coat on in front of you.” He looked away, feeling awkward now. “No one’s needed to look at it I guess-“  
The exploring hands suddenly gripped the back of his shoulder blades from beneath his arms. Glacies looked down to him with a determined look.  
“I want to make it clear _I_ need to look at it,” the older man said pointedly. One of his hands slowly trailed down Dori’s back and around his hip to the front of his pelvis. “Your little freckles from where it has likely seen the sun many summer days, the way your muscles move beneath your tan skin, the way they flex when I bring you so much pleasure until you orgasm beneath me...” He sighed wistfully and braced his other hand against Dori’s back.  
Even though he should have expected an English professor to know his way around fancy words, Dori still felt a bit blown away by Glacies statement. He really knew how to worm his way into the boy’s heart, casting aside many of his worries, even if it was only temporary. He was at a loss for his own words, staring with wide eyes as his cheeks reddened. Glacies practically cooed at the sight and leaned in to plant a kiss on each cheekbone.  
_Gods fucking damn fucking stupid descriptions-_ Dori couldn’t help it. Such meaningful words and all he could do was rush forward to snag Glacies’ retreating lips with his own. He could feel the smile against his mouth and that hand tracing along his hips dropped down to carefully grab his growing hard on.  
Dori was fully cognitive this time. This he’s had practice with. Slipping into the familiar actions, Dori reached to place Glacies’ in his palm. As their mouths moved together, the pair jacked each other off with ease. Of course, Doriman was the first to crack, his lips fumbling against the other man as his growing pleasure finally distracted him. As he was caught up in his orgasm, Dori could feel Glacies move his hips into Dori’s hand to keep up his much-needed friction.  
Luckily, Dori recovered a bit faster and was soon returning to mouthing at the older man. He moved to focus on Glacies’ neck more this time. A few minutes of hot kisses, and perhaps some nibbling, Dori wasn’t quite sure, on pale skin seemed like a lifetime. But soon Glacies stilled in his hand and panted against his shoulder. After a couple moments, Glacies straightened to shut off the cooling water.  
Ushering Dori out with warm hands and gentle eyes, giving out quiet praises here and there, Glacies pulled a towel around Doriman before himself. While Dori ruffled his hair with the absorbent cloth, Glacies was much more gentle with his longer locks. Once they were dry enough, the redhead lead the way back into the bedroom to hand Dori some fresh sweatpants and a plain tee.  
“Why don’t we go down so you can meet some people? I heard it’s movie night,” Glacies suggested after helping Dori pull his shirt on. Dori looked to the door fretfully as Glacies dressed himself in his usually silk pants and fancy robe. A hand under his chin drew Doriman’s attention back to the other man.  
“I have no relatives, but these people are family. They’re _good_ people, wonderful even! You’ve no need to worry, they’ll enjoy your company almost as much as I do,” Glacies assured and added a wink to the end of his statement. Dori gave a light chuckle at it with a shake of his head, but sighed and nodded in the end. Glacies clapped his hands once and grinned to him.  
“Oh, good! I’m sure we can find a movie you’d enjoy as well!” the redhead said with excitement. He looped his arm through Dori’s and practically danced out the door with him in tow. As they walked through the oversized mansion, Glacies glanced to him.  
“I can’t wait to show you around tomorrow,” Glacies sighed with a smile. Dori tilted his curiously to him. The redhead’s brows lifted in return. “Do you know what tomorrow is?”  
“The fourteenth...?” Dori asked slowly, visibly thinking hard. “Oh,” he added with widening eyes, “oh shit, the fourteenth.” He looked back up to Glacies in distraught. “I didn’t get you anything I’ve never really thought about Valentine’s Day much I’m sorry I didn’t-“  
His rattling of guilt was cut short by a light kiss and pat to the cheek. “Oh, Dori! You don’t need to give me anything... I’ll just take what I want. Oh, look at that! They’re already here!”  
With that, Glacies turned to a wide archway leading into a large movie room, complete with plush, leather couches, recliners, a full sound system, and a projector screen. Swallowing down his nerves and the heat of Glacies’ implication, Doriman slowly stepped down into the room. Time to meet the family.


	20. Chapter 20

Apparently, it was only a handful of who lived in Glacies’ house. Having a bunch of roommates for a house this size probably helped out a lot in paying all the bills. That is, if Glacies even had any. Dori glanced to the redhead’s back curiously before focusing on those settling into their seats with snacks and drinks.   
“Good evening, everyone!” Glacies greeted in his usual cheery manner, palms resting together with a smile on his face. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a guest to movie night tonight. Everyone, this is Doriman.” This got the others’ attention so when Dori descended the singular, wooden stair, he felt himself shrink a little under their gazes.   
Some of the guys merely lifted their beers to him in greeting. One chick with olive skin just glanced to him before returning to scrolling through her phone. The other girls around his age actually gave polite greetings and waves, but someone had started to choke and cough from the back of the room, where they’d been messing with the protector to turn it on. Dori instinctively turned to see if they were alright but quickly began to sweat as he recognized who it was.   
A gentle hand on his elbow lead him to an empty loveseat and pulled him from his staring. Once they were both seated, Dori leaned closer to whisper to Glacies, “I didn’t know Chill lived with you.” The redhead barely flicked his yellow gaze to the short man.   
“Oh, yes, Chill is a great source of entertainment and works a lot harder than many give him credit,” he replied smoothly, no hint of worry in his calm voice. Doriman’s brows furrowed slightly before he pressed on.   
“You aren’t worried he’ll tell the Board about us? Wouldn’t our relationship not be allowed?” the blue haired boy fretted, leaning slightly to glance at Chill as the opening music begun on their movie. The other man was across the room from them, popping popcorn into his mouth like nothing happened. He moved his eyes back as Glacies turned his head to face Dori.   
“Being together isn’t against any rules, Doriman. Having sex on campus, however, very much is,” Glacies assured, patting Dori’s hand once he placed it in his lap. His words made Doriman blush furiously and use his other hand to cover his face. Why’d he have to say it with others around? Glacies laughed quietly at him and gently pulled the hand away to join its pair.   
“Oh, Dori, are you shy? We’re being quiet, and look! They’re so focused on the movie, they wouldn’t even notice if I gave you a handjob right now,” Glacies continued before putting s little kiss on Doriman’s temple. Dori responded by slumping in his seat a few inches, hoping no one could see how red his face had become in the darkness. Glacies clearly did, judging by how his shoulder shook with his silent laughter. A hand carded through his hair for his troubles.   
As the movie played, Doriman really tried to be polite and pay attention. It was just _so_ boring. Some kid could see dead people. His mom didn’t believe him and got him a therapist. So why make it that boring? Eventually, Dori just couldn’t keep his eyes open and slowly slid until his head rested on Glacies’ shoulder.   
Next thing he knew, the room was dimly lit by LED strips along the baseboards and his shoulder was being rubbed to wake him up. Straightening, Dori pulled away from Glacies to blink and rub at his eyes. Eugh, was that drool on his cheek...? Gross. He swiped it away quickly before looking to the one who woke him.   
“That movie was much longer than expected. If I knew you were so tired, I would have put you to bed earlier!” Glacies commented, still rubbing Dori’s shoulder. “Would you like to to bed now? We’ll be having a busy day tomorrow. I don’t want you to be warn out before we even get started!”  
Glacies did have a point, Dori noted. But he was hungry again already. He hoped he wouldn’t be too used to having food available all the time once he gets back to the dorm. Right now, though, he was going to take full advantage. It would be needed with all the energy Glacies uses up.   
“How about a snack first?” Dori suggested instead, glad the redhead hadn’t pointed out the small wet spot on his clothes. The man in question gave a small, endearing chuckle and patted Dori’s cheek.   
“Alright. How does a sandwich sound, dear?” he suggested and stood, offering Dori a hand. The younger man gladly took it as he got up as well and allowed Glacies to lead the way through the darkened mansion. It definitely felt bigger at night as everyone shut lights off to head for bed.   
“What kind do you like?” Glacies asked once they were in the kitchen again. He pulled open the double doors of the large refrigerator to shuffle around its contents. Dori hummed in thought and leaned his back against the counter nearby.   
“Ham and cheese is fine. With mustard and pickles?” he asked to receive a nod from the older man. “Could you toast it, too? Please?” Dori added, a bit hesitant ask for more from Glacies. The redhead shot him a look as he shut the fridge, making Dori duck his head with a sheepish smile.   
“I would absolutely _love_ to toast your sandwich, Doriman. Whatever you’d like,” Glacies said pointedly as he prepared the sandwich with nimble fingers. When he pulled a pan over the cooking range to heat it up, Dori couldn’t help but slide up behind him to rest his chin on Glacies’ shoulder. A hand lowered to pat his arm where it crossed Glacies’ chest.   
“Whatever I’d like? How about that handjob you mentioned?” Dori murmured with a cheeky smile hidden against the shoulder he was resting on. He felt the hum Glacies gave at his words.   
“You shouldn’t tease me while I’m cooking, Dori,” he scolded, but Dori knew it had no true weight to it. Dori gave a quiet laugh and pulled away.   
“When you’re done, then?” he suggested as he walked backwards to the door. Glacies turned his head to smirk after Dori, still putting the sandwich to toast in the pan. So Dori wanted to play that game?  
“Did you think I wouldn’t? Do you think you’re getting back at me for teasing, dear Dori? I had barely scratched the surface! I expect you to be ready when I return,” he said slowly. His smirk grew when Dori stumbled and paused.   
“Then I expect the greatest handjob of my life,” Dori countered to Glacies’ delight, lifting a hand to point at the redhead. Swiftly, he turned fully and hurried out of the room before Glacies could have a chance to say more. Heart in his throat, Dori walked with quiet feet all the way back up to Glacies’ room.   
Should he be naked? Nah, it was just a handy. He could just pull his pants down a little, which he did once he sat in the middle of the bed with the bottle of lube in one hand. They’d be needing more soon at this rate. Still, he sat and continued to nitpick his attire. No, he probably didn’t need to be naked. But Glacies had said he liked to watch his skin... which sounded way weirder out of context.   
Shaking his head, Dori stood again and stripped. Just as he sat down once more, the door opened to reveal a rather relaxed looking Glacies.   
Oh, he’d definitely be meeting Dori’s expectations tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Late the next morning, Dori was awoken to Glacies’ hands on him. The redhead made a comment about how Dori “needs to be fully sated for the day’s adventures!” And he lived up to that promise.   
Three hours later, after another shower and being dressed in dark pants with a forest green cashmere sweater, Doriman sat in the passenger seat of a stylish SUV. Glacies had tried to get him to wear loafers, but... they just weren’t really his thing. They made a compromise on black, leather sneakers instead. It wasn’t like Dori could have really put up much of an argument over them, so he was happily following along with Glacies’ road trip.   
For the first hour of the trip, Dori had pointedly stayed awake to keep the professor company as he drove. But with a leather jacket on his lap and reflective aviators shading his eyes from the sun, he found himself fighting to stay awake.   
“Don’t worry, my sweet Dori! This is why I took care of allll your needs earlier. That way you wouldn’t have to worry about it and could sleep during the ride,” the redhead assured gently, glancing over to give him a light smile. A hand moved to rest on Dori’s thigh, giving him the go ahead to take a nap.   
When he woke again, the hand was still there to keep his skin warm beneath the fabric of his pants. It rubbed his thigh soothingly as he straightened to squint at the world outside the windshield.   
“Just in time. I was just about to park!” Glacies commented beside him and turned a blinker on, proving his point. “I got us reservations at a very nice restaurant far enough away we won’t risk being spotted. I knew you were worried about Chill, so I didn’t chance a repeat.”  
Patting Dori’s leg, he pulled the car into a parking spot and put it into park before turning the engine off. He turned to the curious, though a little confused, Dori to perk his at the boy. Without thinking, Dori naturally leaned into it so the kiss landed on his cheek. As Glacies got out and stretched his legs, Dori hurried to pull his jacket on to follow suit.   
“My, I suppose the Top Gun look will be a common occurrence...” the redhead stated when he saw Dori approach. A hand reached out to adjust the opening of Dori’s jacket. “Such a handsome boy! You look so nice in your new clothes. Why, I might just eat you up!”  
A blush tinted Dori’s cheeks as he smiled with a bit of bashfulness. Still, he stuck out his elbow for Glacies to wrap a hand around to lead them to the restaurant.   
“I do look pretty good, huh?” Dori agreed with a shrug and a hint of a cocky grin in the smile he shot Glacies. The redhead looked at him from the corner of his hooded gaze.   
“An understatement at the very least... Ah, right around this corner!”   
Glacies lead the way further down the street where their sidewalk turned left. Once they passed the corner, Dori could see a black awning over a tinted door. Judging by all the dark windows, the restaurant continued up the few stories above the entrance. A line of couples stretched out in the opposite direction they came from.   
“You got reservations that last minute? How?” Dori asked quietly as they approached. Glacies used his other hand to pat Dori’s bicep.   
“Oh, Dori, I had several reservations made a while ago now. I just had to see which you would prefer.” He walked them up to the man in a full black suit blocking the doorway. “Glaciesky Lymilark. A table for two.”  
“Right. Of course,” Dori mumbled while the bouncer checked ID and stepped aside to open the door for them. A hostess was ready for them, two menus in hand, and lead them up two flights of stairs to the empty top floor. She placed the menus down on a table in a booth tucked into the back of the low lit room.   
At first, they picked through the menu in silence, Dori’s hands in his lap as he read to twiddle his thumbs nervously. This was a _real_ date. He almost felt like a sugar baby with all the fancy appliances and decor around them. Even the items on the menu were extravagant. He learned not to look after the first three listed.   
“You’re tending up, dear,” Glacies commented as he continued to read his menu. Dori paused and straightened his back to roll his shoulders out. Oh, that felt a little better.   
“Sorry,” he mumbled out. “I’m just... not used to nice things. Or people.” He looked shyly over to Glacies who folded his menu slowly. The older man reached out to cup Dori’s cheek.   
“Perhaps you need some liquid courage. You don’t seem to want to read your menu, so how about I pick for you, hmm?” Glacies suggested in a doting voice. Dori gave a shaky smile and nodded after a moment. And just as Glacies released his cheek, the waitress appeared.   
“I would like the salmon and quinoa salad with a Sauvignon Blanc. And he’s having the spiced tomato soup with a Chianti. We’ll split the cheese board as an appetizer,” the professor listed after getting the greetings and niceties out of the way. The waitress smiled, nodded, and took their menus before leaving.   
“I got us some wine to go with our meal,” Glacies clarified after noticing Dori’s confused stare. Why did wine always have fancy words?  
After the couple received their cheese and had their wine popped and poured for them, their conversation went from light discussions about classes and planners to more botany topics. Although he was of age and able to drink, Dori never had a sip of alcohol before. Tasted like shit, but it helped him relax more around Glacies in public.   
As Dori was recounting a funny story from his youth, he remembered a few which weren’t as pleasant. When Glacies asked in a quiet voice if he’d like to share, Dori didn’t have any hesitations anymore.   
“Well, since no one knew who my dad was and my mom left me in a run down house for a few days, I got put into the local orphanage of our small town. Sometimes I’d jump over to a foster home, and they weren’t usually all that great. After that whole swing set scene,” Dori explained a bit more seriously compared to when he shared the story of how he broke his arm jumping off a swing, “my foster parents didn’t want me out anywhere. If it weren’t for school, no one would’ve really known I even existed.  
“My foster dad was the worst one, too. He’d lock me in my room or if I talked a certain way he’d-“ Dori was interrupted as another man in a black suit approached. He didn’t even look at Doriman, but instead solely Glaciesky.   
“Mr. Lymilark, there is a call for you,” the man said mysteriously, a professional mobile phone in hand. Glacies didn’t look at all shocked or surprised but mainly just annoyed to he interrupted. He took the phone anyway as he stood.   
“Just one minute, dear boy. I’ll be right back,” Glacies assured and placed a parting kiss on the top of Dori’s head.   
Frozen in disbelief, Dori didn’t respond. After a few minutes, he continued to pick at the cheese still left and sipped his wine a bit more frequently as the time passed. In fact, so much time had passed, he refilled his glass as their plates arrived.   
Well, Glacies should be done soon... Dori could wait a little longer. But soon the steam coming from their meals was tapering off, and he was getting hungry. Drinking so much on an empty stomach probably wasn’t a good idea... oh well.   
Dori slowly ate his thick soup with a heavy hand. It was really good, but he couldn’t enjoy as much as he wished to. His gaze kept returning to the empty bench across from him until he finally reached the bottom of his bowl. Then he reached the bottom of his bottle a while after.   
Where was Glacies? ...Where was _Dori_? It’s not like he could drive home. He didn’t even know how far away they were. Could he even work his phone well enough to book an Uber back?  
“Fuhck,” the young man grumbled, making the waitress pause for half a second as she removed his empty dishes. He didn’t even feel the need to apologize for his language and instead slumped forward to put his elbow on the table and rest his chin on his hand in boredom.   
But, _finally_ , Glacies returned from his phone call and quickly slipped back into his seat. Dori looked at him with empty eyes and a frown.   
“I am so sorry, Doriman, I just could not find a way to pull away. It was a work call and very important I attended to it right away. I...” His eyes glanced around to realize Dori’s food was gone and two wine bottles toppled over on the table. “Oh my,” the redhead said quietly before continuing. “I shouldn’t have left you so long. It could have waited until tomorrow or at the very least until we got home and weren’t in the middle of our date.”  
The older man leaned forward and put his hands on the table. They twitched for a second, as if he wasn’t sure how Dori would react. The boy just kept watching, unmoving, so Glacies wrapped both his hands around Dori’s free one.   
“I dun’ care,” Dori sighed out, looking sadly at the dry bottle. He lifted his chin from his hand to lean back in his bench. “C’n we juss go now?”  
“Yes, of course,” Glacies quickly answered, waving the waitress over. As he handed the check back over, he added to her, “May I get a bottle of water for him?” Dori scoffed at that, making Glacies slide his gaze over to inspect the wine-drunk boy. “Make that two, please.”  
Next thing Dori knew, he was back in the car with Glacies over him to grab his seatbelt. He slowly raised a hand to rub his forehead. At the beginning, he’d known he’d regret this later, but right now he felt totally fine. Sad, and maybe a little pissed he was left waiting, but physically he felt awesome!  
“Icccecream?” Dori asked suddenly, perking up enough to look at the redhead with wide eyes. The lip of a bottle was held to his mouth.   
“We can get some ice cream, but only if you’re a good boy and drink some of this for me,” Glacies replied gently and helped hold the water bottle as Dori eagerly took a few gulps of it. He didn’t notice a stream of it trickled down his chin.   
“Alright, alright,” Glacies finally said while pulling the bottle away. “How about we get some ice cream and go somewhere else for a little while? There’s one more thing I really want to show you, you think you can stay awake for me that long?”  
Nodding, Dori settled into his seat and patted his legs eagerly. Long as he got ice cream, Glacies would be considered forgiven.   
“Less gooo!” Dori cheered, raising his fists. Despite Glacies’ amused hushing, he still added a: “Fuck yeah!”


	22. Chapter 22

The drive back home sobered Dori for a slight headache. Luckily Glacies stopped for ice cream before driving the few miles to the mansion. Instead of pulling up to the garage, the redhead pulled off onto a parting trail from the driveway. It looped around the back into the fields of land Glacies likely owned.   
Once they were out of the light the windows of the mansion cast, Glacies parked. With a press of a button, the visor of the sun roof stretched all the way back to the trunk of the SUV. Dori watched it, licking his melting treat, as Glacies turned the car off and walked around to Dori’s side.   
“Come along, that’s it, good boy,” he guided in a gentle voice. “In the back— oh! Ahem...” Dori giggled at the double meaning like a child while he clambered into the back of the vehicle. The seats had been folded forward and pillows and blankets were strewn across the flat surface.   
“Gonna watch the stars?” Dori asked in awe and scooted further inside, Glacies close behind him.   
“Mhmm,” the older man affirmed and patted Doriman’s leg. “How about we get out of these constraints, hm?” With nimble fingers he undid Dori’s pants and helped him shimmy out of them. A sly smile grew on the boy’s face and he hurried to finish his ice cream cone. A gentle laugh came from Glacies as he was pulled in by Dori.   
“You’re handsy when you’re tipsy! Naughty boy...” Glacies tisked and quickly moved Dori’s hands to his own lap. He gave one a quick kiss at seeing the pout Dori gave. “Something tells me this is the first time you’ve had a sip of alcohol, dear boy. Maybe next time.”  
Dori soon found himself bundled under the thick blankets with Glacies’ arms wrapped around him. His head was resting atop a pillow, the stars glistening above him. He watched them with wide, fascinated eyes. Gentle kisses pressed against the side of his face. Slowly, he turned back to the professor to snuggle in. The cold air of the outside slowly creeped into the car, but the blankets and shared body heat kept them warm.   
“The stars are up, dear,” Glacies murmured, making Dori realize he was staring at the older man instead. He chuckled — of course he was.   
“You’re my stars,” he mumbled, knowing it sounded cheesy. But Glaciesky held the same awe and enraptured him more than some specks in the sky. A soft coo came from Glacies as he ran the pad of a finger down Doriman’s nose.   
“Get some rest, Dori. You’ll need it for that hangover I know will hit you in the morning! Lucky for you, campus is still closed from the blackout.” Glacies planted one last kiss in the center of Dori’s forehead and petted his fingers through the blue locks of hair. With a warm heart, Dori let the touch soothe him to sleep.   
What felt like a moment later, he was woken by a splitting ache in his head. Blinking his eyes open suddenly, a groan of pain was followed by a hand lifting to his temple.   
“Holy shit,” he grumbled, slowly sitting up. His stomach churned at the moment, but it stayed down to his relief. Hangovers really were no joke. A hand on his back had him turning to look. Now he remembered where he was and who was with him. He squinted and glared up at the sun shining down through the sun roof.   
“Can we go inside?” he asked with a hint of desperation his voice. A flash of worry crossed Glacies’ face before the redhead nodded and gave an assuring smile.   
“Of course. I’ll get you some medicine once I get you settled back in bed,” he promised as he dabbed his hand around Dori’s face. “Are you feeling nauseous? Need to go outside for a little while?” As he asked the questions, Glacies carefully helped Doriman pull his clothes back on. He would help keep Dori’s modesty... for now...  
“‘m a little queasy but not too bad. I think I’ll manage,” Dori answered once he was clothed again. Glacies wrapped him up in the blanket again before slipping into the front seat to head back to the mansion.   
The journey back to Glacies’ room was a slow endeavor, with Dori’s legs still a little wobbly, yet he didn’t really remember making the way up. Next thing he knew, he was laying in bed with just his boxers on, then Glacies was coaxing some water and pills into his mouth. With Glacies back beside him, Dori settled further into his embrace with a sigh. This sucked now, but at least it gave an excuse to stay in bed all day.   
“I know our dinner wasn’t the best,” Glacies began in a quiet voice, fingers continuing their petting of Dori’s head, “and I’m truly sorry. How about I make it up to you? I have a cabin further north in the forest I go to for spring break and summers. Would you like to join me this year? Just the two of us, a little cabin... Oh, it would be just perfect! I’m getting all cozy just thinking about it!”  
A trip together? Just them? That really sounded great... Dori shifted his head on his pillow to look up at Glacies. Despite the pounding in his head, a smile still found its way onto his face.   
“Yeah, that’d be awesome,” he answered breathlessly. “I’d get to watch the stars better there without all the lights.” An excited gasp came from the professor before he pecked more kisses across Dori’s face. Though the boy gave sounds of protest with the ache in his skull, he still leaned into the contact.   
Alone with Glacies for real. No one would interrupt them during their dates. There would be no worry of someone from school recognizing them. With just them there, there’d be no reason to hold back — not that Glacies really had those kinds of worries, but Dori was still more on the private, nervous side.   
A happy hum came up without Dori’s permission, but he didn’t really care right now. He was in Glacies’ arms and taken care of with the excitement of a future vacation for the first time in... forever. Even if his body was in revolt, his mind was peaceful.


	23. Chapter 23

“Everyone have a _safe_ spring break! Doriman, would you stay for a moment?” Came the professor’s voice over the sound of the other students collecting their things. The boy received a nudge and knowing wink from Chill. He rolled his eyes in response and took his time to gather his books. By the time he reached the front of the classroom, everyone had practically ran out, talking excitedly about their upcoming plans for the week.  
Hands were sliding up his chest a moment later. They trailed their way up to cup his jaw and lips soon pressed into his smile. Only when he started to feel something poking at his abdomen did he pull away with a few parting pecks and a chuckle.  
“The sooner I get back to my room to finish packing, the sooner we can head to your place,” Dori explained as Glacies stroked his cheek. The older man hummed in thought before nodding and released Doriman. Quipping up a corner of his mouth in an eager smile, the boy backed his way out the door. He turned to head through the hall and outside toward the dorms with a pep in his step.  
Once he was in his little dorm room, Dori tossed his school bag on his bed and pulled his duffel bag out from beneath it. He already had a few selections of nice shirts and tees and pants packed away. Boxers and socks were shoved into a side pocket haphazardly. A baggy of his toiletries went into another pocket, but he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and hurried out to the bathrooms. Scrubbing quickly, he was sure his breath was fresh and picked at the wild locks of hair atop his head.  
Waving his reflection away in frustration, Dori remembered it was no use trying to fix the uneven curls. He headed back to his room and, as he was stuffing his clothes down to zip his bag closed, there was a knock at his door.  
“Darling!” Glacies called from the other side of the door. Eyes going wide, Dori rushed over and yanked the door open. A hand shot out to drag the redhead inside by the front of his silky shirt. Glacies gave out a surprised laugh while Dori shut the door quickly behind him, back pressed against it.  
“I thought we were meeting in your office?” Dori asked, nerves making his voice a note or two higher. Glacies, who was slowly looking over the room, took a moment to answer.  
“Yes, but I just couldn’t wait any longer! I could just wait for you _with_ you!” His gaze moved to the twin bed in the corner. “They must enjoy overcharging for such a room… is that my blanket? You’ve had this the whole time, hm?”  
When Glacies moved to the mentioned fabric, Doriman rushed by him to toss his covers over it and sit. He cleared his throat after a stunned moment of silence and looked up to Glacies with an innocent smile.  
“I just have to zip my bag up and then I’m ready,” he explained while the redhead watched him with a neatly raised brow. Another few seconds passed before Glacies smiled himself and gestured with a hand to the duffel. Dori glanced to it then jolted into action. Right. He ignored the weight of Glacies’ eyes on his back and finished with his bag.  
The closer they got to Glacies’ house, the more excited Doriman got. But, his nerves grew along with it as well. He’d been planning something the last few weeks since his last visit, and he’d been practicing for it with various items in his room.  
Now, as he stood just inside the threshold of Glacies’ bedroom, he was frozen in place. Glacies turned with a warm smile, but it dropped when he noticed Doriman’s expression.  
“Dear boy, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Is there something the matter?” The redhead asked, a worried look on his face. Dori shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave a true smile this time.  
“No, everything’s great. I just wanna… try something,” he answered. He lifted his hands, kicking the door closed behind him after tossing his bag, and coaxed Glacies backwards to the bench at the foot of the older man’s bed. It was Glacies’ turn to widen his eyes in surprise but he allowed Dori to push him to sit before he sat between Glacies’ legs.  
Carefully, Dori unbuttoned Glacies’ pants and slowly pulled his zipper down. He stilled for a moment at the sight of blue, silk panties and almost laughed at how unsurprised he was to find them on Glacies. The man liked to match in luxury. He was still the one getting his dick sucked.  
Doriman helped the redhead shimmy out of his clothes until they were resting at his ankles. He held the growing erection in his hand and slowly gave it a few pulls. Fingers combed gently through his hair, drawing his attention up to Glaciesky. The older man was watching him intently, yellow eyes almost enveloped by his dilated pupils.  
Giving a sly smirk, Dori leaned forward and placed Glacies into his mouth without warning. It was salty and musky, as he’d expect a penis would be. He breathed slowly through his nostrils as he slowly descended. The hand on his head was weightless, and Dori took his time bobbing up and down to further slide Glacies deeper into his throat.   
Once he finally got to the hilt, he paused to let the muscles of his throat grow used to the girth. Glacies hummed above him and gripped Dori’s hair a bit more firmly. A mischievous glint formed in the boy’s eyes as he hummed back before starting up his bobbing again.   
To Dori’s surprise, he liked the pure taste of Glacies on his tongue. After a few minutes of sliding up and down on the redhead’s cock, drool seeping out the corners of Dori’s mouth, Glacies guided Dori to go faster by the back of the head. Dori began to allow himself to get lost in the rhythm of the movements.  
A loud noise behind him had him trying to pull off in shock, but Glacies gripped his hair almost painfully and kept Dori’s nose to his abdomen. Dori stilled and looked nervously up to the redhead.  
“ _Excuse_ you, General, but I know I made it clear I have the next week off. I am _clearly_ in the middle of something,” Glaciesky practically seethed out.   
General? Doriman’s attention waned from the professor for a few moments and he struggled to swallow around Glacies. The feeling of warm skin on his tongue refocused his mind. Right, he just got walked in on while sucking another man’s dick, by the mysterious General no less.  
“Go find someone _else’s_ door to barge through like an animal without _knocking!_ ” Glacies continued. Feet shuffled on carpet behind them and the sound of the door shutting firmly came a moment later.  
_…Was that kinda hot?_ Dori furrowed his brows at the confused heat between his legs. The thought was confirmed when Glacies pulled Dori by the hair off his erection with a slurping sound from Dori. Yeah, that was hot. Glacies was hot when he got all serious. Glacies cocked his head when he noticed the look on Dori’s face.  
“As much as I enjoy your magnificent tongue,” the redhead stated, “I would like to watch your luscious as while I take you from behind!”  
No way did Dori need to be told twice. In a hurry to fling himself across Glacies’ bed, he yanked his shirt off over his head while Glacies retrieved the bottle of lube. Dori almost tripped over his pants when he tried to kick them off his feet.  
“So much to look forward to on our trip!” Glacies exclaimed in a doting voice. He settled behind Dori and started to prep him. “So many things to play with… no one pulling me away from you.  
“Now, my sweet boy, I’m going to fuck you into this bed until you’re unconscious and then I’m going to be sure my barbaric General is _clear_ on what vacation means!”  
_Hot hot hot so hot-_ Dori’s mind prattled on in surprised arousal until he felt the familiar push of Glaciesky.

The redhead kept his promise in fucking Doriman unconscious. He’d returned, dressed in his usual loungewear of loose, silky clothes with plates of food by the time Dori could pull himself from the white of his mind. He couldn’t help the smirk which formed on his face when he spotted Glacies watching his mouth while they ate.   
He might have found himself using that mouth again in response to his smirk.  
“You shouldn’t have live in that little hole,” Glacies murmured into the top of his hair while they laid together afterward. Dori didn’t look up as he shrugged.  
“It’s better than the ground. I’ve had worse,” he commented simply. He felt Glacies’ arms tighten around him. “It’s just for another few months. Then I find a summer job and live in a cheap motel or something,” he assured with an awkward pat to the chest he was resting his cheek on.   
“Absolutely not,” Glacies scolded, sitting up suddenly. Dori rolled so he could stare up at him, hesitant. “You will be staying the summer and next semester with me. I won’t have my boy stay in such filthy places… Understand?”  
Still a bit lost in shock, it took a moment for Doriman to nod in agreement, and another for him to fully register Glacies’ words. He’d be staying here? With Glacies? As Glacies settled back against him, a pleased look on his face, Doriman could feel the hold the redhead had on his heart tighten its grip and he couldn’t find any reason why he should he should fight it anymore…


End file.
